If I had known then what's so obvious now
by GoWaitInTheCar
Summary: Shikamaru left Ino for Temari. She purposely gets herself stationed in Suna for 2 months to win back Shika's heart but meanwhile, she develops an unlikely blossoming bond with Kankuro. Will it lead to something more or will she win Shikamaru back?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Don't own Naruto but I do enjoy reading and writing fanfictions : )

I have been thinking about this story for a while now and I can't wait to share it with you all. The story is set when Shika and Ino are 21 and Kankuro is 23 so yeah, they're adults. I love Temari but I do love InoXShikamaru pairing. Kankuro is my absolute favorite character and think you may like my portrayal of him in this story.

Just because I can and I will- shameless plugging: I have a KankuroXKiba story called Struggle through the sand and leaves if anyone is interested ^_^

**If I had known then what's so obvious now**

Seeing Shikamaru with _her_ tore her heart into shreds. It had been nearly a year since Shikamaru left Ino for Temari. He claimed he did not leave her for the Sand woman but within only a few weeks after telling Ino it was over, word got around that he was with the Sand Shinobi. Ino felt betrayed, bitter at not only losing her best friend but the fact that she was still very much in love with Shikamaru. He avoided her just as much as she avoided him whenever possible. She couldn't face him yet. She knew it would hurt too much. Despite that, she couldn't bring herself to hate him or speak ill of him. He was still in her thoughts, longing to be held by the shadow caster's arms. Ino had not dated anyone or even had considered opening her heart to anyone else. Subconsciously, if she waited for Shikamaru, her patience would be proof of her undying love.

Shikamaru was back in Konoha from his stay in Sunagakure. His fingers laced around Temari's as they walked along the streets. Ino and Choji were walking back from their morning training when she spotted them a few blocks away. She knew that pineapple head anywhere. Temari wasn't hard to miss with her dirty blonde hair and large fan scroll on her back. She stopped dead in her tracks and held her stomach. The sight of them made her stomach drop and she felt nauseous seeing them so happy.

"Are you okay, Ino?" Choji placed his hand on her back, hunching over to be leveled with her. Worry wore his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Choji. Just a little dizzy, I guess"

"That's not good. What have you eaten today?"

"I had a banana this morning"

"And?"

"And what? I'm on a diet! I can't eat three steaks and a dozen eggs for breakfast" Ino yelled.

"We practiced with Kiba all day in the mountains. Eating just a banana isn't good for your body with the work out we just did. You need some carbohydrates."

Seeing the happy couple getting closer, her breathing was becoming irregular.

"Choji, you're right! You're always right. Screw the diet! I'm starving. Let's go somewhere to eat! My treat!" She pulled on his sleeve as she lead the way to a small pork shop. Last thing she wanted was to have to face them. For a moment while she led Choji, Ino thought of beating the crap out of Temari and how good it would feel.

Shikamaru had made her emotionally and mentally weak, she needed him to feel beautiful and strong again. The way he had always made her feel with just a look. His kiss made her feel safe and that there could never be anything more perfect than that moment they shared frequently. He had always been her foundation since they had formed Team Ten with Asuma-sensei. She didn't know it then but over the years, she came to realize how much he had shaped her. He got stronger, he became more confident in himself and she wanted that too. Even seeing Sakura achieving medical jutsus made her feel she needed to step it up. With Chouji, they had the bond of a family, the loyalty to one another like man's best friend and they could read one another as if they were one. Losing Shikamaru, she felt like she lost her bond with her teammates. But to lose him to another woman was a different bitter story.

Ino wasn't slutty or scandalous despite how some people saw her. She was a woman who simply looked for love in all the wrong places. She was still young and naive, ever so hopelessly romantic. She had expected the fairy tale love story since her first crush on Sasuke. That same dream was passed from crush to boyfriend and back round again. She had a fair share of boyfriends, none lasting more than a couple months before they found some reason to break up with her or cheated. She had shed so many tears, asking her best friend what was wrong with her that kept her from being loved, from being desired and wanted. Sitting on a large branch of a tree in the Nara forest, Shikamaru would hold her close to his chest as she sobbed. He'd wrap his arms around her, telling her she was beautiful and worth knowing, worth loving. He'd stay with her till she cried herself to sleep, himself falling asleep embracing her.

His willingness to be there for her at any hour of need and endless comfort made her see Shikamaru in whole new ways. When they were kids, he'd call her troublesome but now that they were adults, he called her a pain as he smiled. He had become a man before her eyes, one of strength like his father and handsome at that. She found herself always thinking of him and her heart felt light every time he was near. She'd be the first to greet him when he returned from his missions and be there to cloud watch with him as she cuddled into his side. Ino confessed her heart to him and he had accepted her just like he always had. She was truly happy and thought they would always have each other. Their relationship had been her longest and the thought that he would ever leave or cheat like all the other men she had allowed in to her life had never crossed her mind. In fact, if anyone had ever said he would do her wrong in the end, she would have been quick to defend him, defend their love. _'He would never do anything to hurt me. He's not like the rest'_ she believed it. Ino completely trusted Shikamaru and immersed herself in that trust. The village admired their genius strategist so she never had to hear a harsh word about her beloved. After 6 months, Shikamaru started becoming distant, less affectionate and taking more missions involving Sunagakure. She felt torn between giving him space and trying to bring him closer like he had been.

"_Ino" he perched himself in her open window frame. It had been two weeks since she had seen him before leaving for a mission in the Rice Village._

"_Shika!" she greeted him with a kiss, her long blonde hair down. She slide her arms around his neck, pulling him into her._

_He broke the kiss, pulling back some from her. She took a step back, wary of his behavior. _

"_We need to talk, Ino"_

"_Oh.. okay, um, lemme just get dressed" she was in her camisole and underwear. They had been intimate before so she wasn't shy about him seeing her in her underwear. She had hoped he would come inside and slide the panties down her long legs. It had been a while since they were alone together so intimately but the tone of his voice meant something was bothering him. Sex would just have to wait she told herself._

_She followed him into the Nara forest, a place they often went to be alone. The whole time he walked a bit ahead of her, not saying anything. Ino bit her lip, unsure of her lover's behavior. Once they reached their usual spot, Shikamaru ran his hand through the back of his ponytail, letting out an exasperated sigh. _

"_Is everything okay, Shika? I'm worried about you" her voice was genuine with concern._

"_Ino, I'm sorry"_

"_It's okay. Whatever it is that's bothering you, we can talk about it. If I did or said anything, please tell me, Shika. I don't like feeling like I did something wrong"_

_He groaned as if in pain and squatted down, holding his head in his hands. _

_She dropped to her knees beside him, wrapping her arm around him, "Talk to me."_

"_Ino, I can't do this. I'm sorry. I can't be the man you want me to be. I can't make you happy"_

_All emotion drained from her face and she quickly lost feeling in her arms as she skipped a breath._

"_What are you talking about, idiot? You make me incredibly happy. I-I don't think I have placed any standards on you. I accept you, Shika, for who you are, who you'll become. I would never ask you to change-"_

"_INO!" he yelled, his head still in his palms. She winced at his voice that had cut her off._

"_I'm.. breaking up.. with you" he looked up, his dark eyes meeting her bright blue hues. She was speechless. Time had stopped as she sat there in shock. Everything she believed crumbled around her, her own heart felt tight in her chest. Breathing was hard. _

"_T-that's not funny, Shika. Don't say things like that!"_

_He stood up, looking down on the blonde woman before him. His face said it all._

_Shikamaru turned to leave but Ino quickly grabbed his wrist. Her voice was pleading, full of panic, "Please! Please, Shika, tell me what I did wrong. I swear whatever it is, I'll change. If you're not happy, just tell me what I can do for you"_

"_Ino, please don't do this. It was hard enough but I made up my mind. It's for the best. I don't deserve you" he couldn't even look at her, his eyes focused on the trees ahead of him._

"_Says who? It's not about who deserves more. I love you. You said you love me too. I can't accept this, Shika! I have never loved or trusted anyone as much as I do you. Just tell me what I need to do for you to reconsider" one hand gripping his wrist, another on her chest. Her sobs were hard and she could hardly make out his figure through the tears._

"_I do love you, Ino. We'll always have each other but not in the same way. I'd rather have my best friend back than hurt you. I know that being said makes me look like an hypocritical ass but I'm doing this to salvage our friendship."_

_With those final words, he twisted his wrist from her small hand and left her in the Nara forest in her own heartbreak._

Ino pushed the pork in her rice bowl around with her chop sticks. She rested her chin against her knuckles and sighed. She wasn't hungry but her brother Choji was chowing down without hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in front of her vanity, she stared at her bare face. She had just gotten out of the shower and her wet hair dripped on to her thigh as it was gathered to one side of her shoulder. Her skin was youthful; her lips had a lovely natural pink shade to them. She studied herself in the large mirror, a lost in thought expression in her heart shaped face. She was absolutely beautiful yet why was it a gorgeous girl like her couldn't keep a man? What was so revolting about her to think she wasn't worth fighting for; she wasn't worth of anyone's love. She was short tempered, loud mouthed and the jealous type. Surely there was a man who could handle her personality or she'd end up like Kiba's mother, a single mother whose husband ran out on her because he couldn't take her hard personality. Ino's parents adored her and she had many friends whom would stand by her side in battle and she would for them too. But the love she needed, the love her craved, it was withheld from her as if she was being punished for a crime she committed in her past life.

"You're so young, Ino. You have plenty of time to find love. You'll find a man who doesn't see just a beautiful girl, he'll see you for you and love you wholey. Just wait and it will spring up on you when least expect it" Ino's mother was arranging a bouquet, sneaking a mother-knows-best smile at her only daughter as Ino helped with another bouquet.

"Yeah.." Ino gave her mother a fake smile in return.

"Shikamaru is not the only one you'll love, Ino. He's a good man but he too is young. We all make mistakes for the sake of love, hurting ones we never wished to. Before I met your father, I wanted what all young girls wanted. A man to sweep me off my feet and show me the world. And like all girls, I was foolish. I swept myself up, falling hard for men who could never give me that world. I had never considered your father. I never gave him a chance and before I knew it, he was amazing. He was loving and I regretted not giving him a chance from the beginning. I married him; he gave me a beautiful daughter who is just that world I had been seeking all along"

"So.. you are saying I should get pregnant to keep a guy?"

"Goodness no! Listen to what I'm trying to tell you!"

After helping her mother, she took a walk to clear her head. She hated when Shikamaru came home from his missions. Seeing him put her in a frantic state of self-pity. She couldn't bring herself to eat. Kicking a pebble, it hopped along the street and landed off to the side. She froze as her thoughts raced through, coming to a frantic realization.

Ino walked in to the hospital, looking for the pink haired medical-nin. Stopping at the information desk, she was about to ask if they could page Sakura to meet her but felt an elbow nudge into her shoulder. Sakura stood next to her and greeted her, "Hey Ino. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Hm? Okay, let's go outside"

The girls walked to the middle of the hospital and exited into a lush green courtyard that was well shaded and plenty of benches on its winding paths amongst the flower garden. Taking a seat under the blossomed willow tree, Sakura looked up through squinting eyes at the rays of sunlight peering through the willow's branches, "What's on your mind?"

"I'm going to Sunagakure"

"On a mission?"

"I'm going to ask the Hokage for a mission in Suna so I can get Shikamaru back"

"Ino, I know that you love him still and I would never tell you to just forget about him. But I think going to Sunagakure is a bad idea. You'd be on Temari's turf and she's not one to ever back down."

"If she starts anything, I'll punch that pig-tailed bitch" her eyes were electric as she practiced punching an imaginary Temari before her.

"Going there is only going to hurt you. Seeing them already makes you depressed but to see them -every- day? I feel sorrier for Gaara!"

"That's just it! When he was here, he was mine. Gaara requested him repeatedly out to Suna and Shika left me and got with her. I didn't fight for him. I avoided him and hide my face in defeat. Using her brother like that to steal my man was a dirty trick. I'm going to go to Sunagakure and get Shikamaru back no matter what"

"Oh boy.."

"You'll see, Shikamaru will come home and everything can move on from there. No more Debbie Downer!" Ino smiled at her childhood friend.

"Well, I can't stop you but I'd hate to say I told you so" Sakura frowned.

"Hokage, I request for a mission in Sunagakure"

"Ino, I don't have time for you right now. I'm busy. If you want a mission, its not going to be for Sunagakure. That's for sure."

Ino dropped to her knees, her elbows out and fingertips touching as she bowed, "Please, Hokage. I request a mission in Sunagakure"

Tsunade looked up from the papers she had been reading previously, "I just told you."

The girl wasn't going to budge. She stayed in her bow, never looking up. Tsunade could see the determination in the younger girl. The Hokage closed her eyes as she spoke, "Is it because Shikamaru Nara is in Sunagakure?" She sounded more annoyed and careless than she had intended.

"I wish to expand my training. With our close relations to Suna, it would be a safe place to develop new skills"

"You're not fooling me, girl. If I sent you to Sunagakure, I am betting I'd receive a message that they have you in contempt for trying to fight the Kazekage's adviser. I have been lucky so far to not have any jealous outburst from you so far but that's mostly to Temari's credit for not visiting very long"

Ino couldn't help the corners of her mouth from smirking, _'So she's afraid, huh?'_

Godaime Hokage sighed, leaning back into her leather chair, "But.. I cannot deny a girl in love, can I?"

Ino looked up, hope in her eyes. No, Tsunade could not deny her. Whether it is a negative or positive outcome for the young girl, she needed to see for herself. The Nara was clearly happy with Temari but Ino could not let go of him. Team Asuma was all but almost dissolved. This was an issue for Tsunade to have such a rift between them. They were extremely close and worked amazing together. She wasn't able to send them on a mission together for almost a year. Ino needed closure. That was the only way. The only hesitation was the trouble it would cause the Kazekage. Truth was, the Kazekage had requested someone from the Yamanaka clan to lend their skills but sending Ino was such a bad bet. But the girl needed this. _'Sorry, Gaara.' _

"Ino Yamanaka! I hereby issue your mission to Sunagakure for 2 months. You will offer your skills as an infiltrator as he sees fit."

Jumping up, she had a bright, hopeful smile on her face. "Thank you, Hokage! I appreciate this"

"Ino, if I get a message from the Kazekage, you'll be back in this village in a heartbeat. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"You will leave next week. I'll send the Kazekage a message that you will be coming."

Sakura sat outside the office on a bench. Ino's face said it all when she came out.

Ino mentally prepared herself for the rest of the week, racing scenarios through her head. She thought of the look on Sakura's face as Shika and herself came home together, hand in hand. It made her fluttered inside. She was going to bring Shikamaru home with her, she was going to fight for him and show him he was more than just a "boyfriend". He was much more to her heart. She had a strong confidence she hadn't felt in nearly a year. She was going to have a new beginning. Smiling on the way home, she caught her reflection in a shop's window. Looking at her long ponytail, she decided she would cut it down half length. Yes, a perfect way to start out by cutting all the dead weight off and a new start.

The day Ino leaves, she is greeted by Choji and Sakura. Her parents had given her hugs and hoped her training would go well. She couldn't tell them the reason behind her request to Suna. She didn't want to argue with anyone about her decision.

"Be careful, Ino." Choji hugged her close to him. She ran her fingers through his brown hair, her way of comforting the big guy. Both of his teammates would be in Suna without him. No doubt the Akimichi would feel left out but he knew they were adults now. They weren't little genin anymore who depended on each other.

"I will, Choji. Shika and I will be back soon"

Ino looked over at the pink haired Shinobi. She wasn't happy and her face showed it. Ino slung her arm out to capture the girl and bring her into the hug.

"Don't make that face, Sakura. You look ugly"

"Shut it, Ino-pig. I'm just worried"

"It'll all be okay, I promise" Ino gave her childhood friend a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be here when you get back" Sakura gave a weak smile. Choji nodded at what Sakura said, agreeing he'd be there too for his comrade.

"Well, see ya!"

It took Ino almost 2 days to reach Sunagakure. The lush thick green trees gradually thinned out and soon, she was entering into the sand dunes that surrounded the hidden village. Their gate was open and Ino dropped her bag at the entrance, resting on hand on her extended hip. "How the hell could anyone live here?" she muttered, looking at the dry village. Most citizens were wearing wraps and loose clothing to keep cool from the blistering sun.

"I am here to see the Kazekage" Ino appeared in front of the desk in the Kazekage tower leading to Gaara's office. The red headed secretary seemed annoyed by Ino's presence, "And who are you?"

"Ino Yamanaka of the Leaf Village"

"One moment. Take a seat over there" the thin red head pointed over to a bench. Ino followed and plopped herself down. She was a bit tired from her travels and sitting down for a moment was great. She waited for a few minutes before the red head directed her in to Gaara's office. It had been a while since she had last seen him at the chunin exams earlier in the year around town. He was a petite man with his smooth complexion and teal eyes. No doubt the sand armor he used worked as a great exfoliate whether he knew it or not. He was no longer the creepy, dangerous youngster he had been when she first seen his incredible power. Now he was a strong leader whose presence demanded a silent respect and she herself trusted his leadership. He was a good looking man and she could see something rather beautiful about him that she just couldn't quite put her finger on. Standing off to the side of the room was Shikamaru and Gaara's older brother Kankuro. The sight of Shikamaru surprised her and her heart started fluttering; she forced herself to keep her eyes on Gaara. It was after all, the first time in almost a year they had been in the same room was each other since their break up.

"Ino, thank you for loaning your skills to our village." Gaara's voice was emotionless as she had known it to be.

"It's not a problem, Kazekage. Our alliance runs deep and I hope I don't let you down"

Gaara had a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "I would normally wait till you've settled in but since I have you here, I might as well fill you in. I seem to have some traitors in my village who don't see me fit to be the Kazekage. I don't care what their opinion is of me but they have started attacking their own comrades who have sworn loyalty to me. Two have been hospitalized already. Kankuro has already begun investigating."

"You want me confirm Kankuro's findings."

Gaara nodded.

"Simple enough."

"Kankuro and Shikamaru will be helping you"

Kankuro had his arms folded over his chest and Shikamaru's hands were in his pockets, his shoulders were slouched into a lazy stance. Next to one another, Shikamaru was shorter than the puppeteer. He was leaner and toned compared to the broad shoulders of the black clad brother who even under that baggy clothing, Ino could see his arms were muscular.

'_Shika..'_

"I have arranged living quarters for you. Kankuro will show you to it"

Ino bowed and exited the office with Shikamaru and Kankuro in tow. Shikamaru started walking out to the staircase and Ino felt hurt he didn't greet her. Taking a shaky breath in, she kept telling herself she had two months; hold it together.

"What are you waiting for?" a voice barked at her from her thought. Kankuro was looking over his shoulder at the blonde. He had her bag's strap over his shoulder. Ino 'tch'd', following behind the older man. He didn't talk to her the entire walk. Like most apartment buildings in Suna, they were tall with round windows. Kankuro took out some keys from his pocket and opened the door. It was a small one bedroom that was already furnished with the basics. The bedroom was made with two extra blankets folded neatly on the bed. It wasn't like her bedroom in her parents' home but it was a small piece of independence she secretly had been wanting. It was perfect. Just needed a woman's touch.

Kankuro placed her bag on the couch, handing the keys over to her, "Welcome home for now. I'm right down the hall in 44 in case."

Ino nodded, "Thanks.."

Sighing as Kankuro closed the door behind him, she looked at her bag. She really didn't want to unpack. She dragged it along the floor into the bedroom and started a warm bath. _'So begins operation gimme-back-my-man'_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Ino was to meet Kankuro and Shikamaru inside the Kazekage tower. The black clad puppeteer wasn't there yet but then again, she was a bit early. Too much of her dismay, Temari was there with Shikamaru, standing between his legs with her arms draped on his shoulders. As soon as she entered, they noticed her and withdrew from one another.

"Hello Ino" Temari greeter her first. Ino felt a quick panic on whether or not to greet her back or punch her lights out. She knew better though; taking in Tsunade's words not to cause trouble. She couldn't have a cat fight on her first day on her mission in Suna after all.

"..Hi"

Shikamaru didn't say anything but look out the circular window they were next to. She felt her chest tighten when he didn't acknowledge her. She kept sneaking glances at him when the door opened and the foul mouthed puppeteer came in, papers in hand.

"So far what I gathered there's a few individuals that we need to focus on. One in particular is Abel Kichida"

"Abel?" Temari clearly knew the one in question.

Kankuro nodded with his eyes closed, "Seems he's the one putting it in our comrade's heads that Gaara is still the demon of the sand."

"Abel is loyal. He wouldn't.."

"Abel is two faced. But we'll see for ourselves with Yamanaka's jutsu"

All three looked over at the blonde.

For the first time in nearly a year, she heard Shika's voice, "Even if Ino was to pose as one of the other's we're investigating, do you think Abel will reveal anything?"

"We'll just have to see. I do believe he will though" Kankuro shrugged, Temari shook her head, unable to accept her brother's accusations.

After spending the day watching her target's mannerism and speech, Ino focused her hands on her target from the window she and the others hid.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

The switch was made and her mindless body collapsed into Shikamaru's arms. He and Kankuro leaned a little to watch their target, waiting for Ino to give them a sign she was in safely.

Ino looked up at her two teammates, giving a small smirk. With the walking strut their target had before, Ino mimicked him perfectly. Shikamaru threw Ino's body over his shoulder as they made their way to their post. _'Yeah, bet you miss that ass, Shikamaru. You chose that flat ass over mine'_ Ino inwardly laughed.

She saw Abel sitting by himself outside the gates of the village. Taking a seat on the other end of the bench, Ino let out a sigh. Abel looked over, a grin on his face, "What's wrong, Keeva?"

"Thinking about too much lately, you know. A lot on my mind."

"How is your new bride?"

"She's great. I'm waiting for it to go down hill, you know."

Abel was looking back inside the gates at the village, looking around to see who was around, "We're meeting 2 days from now at Death Ridge at midnight. Watch your back, Keeva. The monster's pets are on to us. Tell your wife hello." He spoke low. Abel sat up and signaled his leave with two finger salute as he walked away. Ino was surprised at how easily it was to obtain their meeting place. _'Simple enough, I guess.'_

After transferring back in to her body, Ino adjusted her black shorts from riding up her thighs and finger combed her ponytail as she sat in the meeting with Gaara about what she found out.

"Hm, so you were right in suspecting Keeva and Abel" Gaara leaned back in his chair.

Kankuro had a small grin on his face. Temari had her hand on her hip as she stood next to Shikamaru.

"We don't know that for sure" Temari still had her doubts about Abel.

"We'll go to Death Ridge nonetheless" Shikamaru looked over at his older girlfriend.

Gaara nodded, "It's a shame. I know, Temari. Abel is a fine Shinobi but we must protect the rest of our comrades if he wishes to harm them."

Temari nodded, understanding what her younger brother was saying. She knew it was true but Abel had been a childhood friend of hers. She had been willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. But when it came to family, if Abel proved to be a traitor, she would have to let go of her friend for the sake of her brother. Family came first. They were all they had after all.

Ino pulled her hair tie out as she entered the small apartment. She could never quite get used to the feeling of her skin scrawling when she entered back into her body. It was almost an otherworldly feeling each time she was drawn back in. She stretched out on the small couch, in her pajamas. The TV was playing an old re-run of a spin off soap opera of one of Jiraiya's novels with all the sex scenes cut out.

There was a small knock on the door that surprised Ino. She opened it as far as the chain would allow and there before her was Shikamaru.

"Hey, can I come in?" Shikamaru looked slightly uncomfortable.

Ino immediately closed the door on his face. She held on to the door handle as she rested her forehead against it, taking a deep breath. Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck, unsure if that was his answer. He heard the chain slide from the lock on the door and it slowly opened, Ino gesturing for him to come inside.

Shikamaru looked around at her living room before turning towards his ex.

"What did you come here for?" Ino broke the silence.

"It's been a long time since we talked. You're still my friend, aren't you?"

Ino looked down at her toes, "That would depend on who you ask. I'm not known to stay friends with my exes."

Shikamaru grabbed her toned shoulders in his warm hands. His dark eyes were soft while he spoke, "I know I haven't been there for you. After everything happened, I thought it would have been best to distance myself to give you space to heal. I'm sorry I put you through that, Ino. I never meant to hurt you. I know that apology is long overdue. I've wanted to say it for a long time. I could only hope you don't hate me but I understand if you do." Shikamaru's voice was low and sincere.

Shikamaru's apology surprised Ino and she was at a loss for words. It took her a moment before mustering out her words, "I don't hate you, Shika. I could _never_ bring myself to hate you. I..still hurt when I see you. Every time you come home and she's with you, I get sick to my stomach that I can't call you mine" Ino's eyes were starting to water and she fought back to control her cracking voice. "I can say I forgive you but I'd be lying. I'm bitter." She tried to laugh.

Shikamaru let out a small chuckle. "Could a bitter person still be kind enough to be my friend?" he asked her again.

"Of course." Her heart felt at peace for the first time in a year. Ino rested her hand over his heart. From the soft material of his shirt she felt under his jounin vest, to the scent of him, she took it in. She had missed him. She couldn't feel the stray tears running down her hot face. "I still love you, Shika"

He pulled away slowly, wiping a stray tear away from her cheek. "I should go. Goodnight, Ino"


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru's exit the other night had left the girl feeling a small weight off her chest for finally being able to say she still loved him. Granted he hadn't said it back but she knew with his sincere apology, the way he showed up, he must have still cared for her. She had two months to get her best friend back in her arms and things so far were off to an acceptable start. She was happy they were on speaking terms and that was good enough for her for now.

She met Kankuro at the interrogation room of the Kazekage tower's sub-basement. Kankuro watched a tied up Keeva from behind near the wall. Keeva was untouched physically but she knew the poor traitor was going to be in a world of hurt the moment she brought his borrowed body back from Death Ridge. Any visible physical damage would alert the others that Keeva had been held captive. There was a small cot off to the side with a blanket on it.

"He doesn't want to talk. That of course will change later tonight, ja" Kankuro leered. Almost proud of the pain he planned. She could see the apple in the traitor's throat bob as he swallowed. She raised her eyebrow at Kankuro, not questioning him in front of their prisoner. The Hidden Sand Village was a strict village when it came to their prisoners. She personally had never stood in on their interrogations but Kankuro's voice had made her question just how humane they were. He looked over at the blonde Konoha beauty and nodded. She nodded back and readied her hands, "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Kankuro caught the girl in his arm as her body went limp. Ino winced at how tight the rope was around Keeva's wrists as she took control of his body. She looked over at Kankuro carefully placing her body down on to the cot, covering it with the blanket. His tall form hovered even over petite Keeva as he cut Ino down. She rubbed at the red skin of his wrists. The puppet master's gloved hands wrapped her wrists in the soft wrap that Keeva usually wore; it was somewhat soothing as he gently massaged it to get the blood flowing again to the cold purple fingers.

Kankuro and Ino entered the meeting room that Gaara and Shikamaru were in. Temari was surprisingly not there. Baki was also in on the meeting. With a map of the desert, Baki pointed out Death Ridge to Ino and Shikamaru who were unfamiliar with the surrounding land.

"There are only two openings in the ridge below and the fall is dangerous so be careful and watch your footing. Ino, your testimony is important so please remember everything that is said. We will be ready nearby with reinforcements. Kankuro's Salamander is beneath the ground."

"You can attach chakra strings even through the ground?" Ino asked Kankuro. Even with Keeva's borrowed body, her impressed expression showed right through. She knew he was a master but she didn't know the full extent of his skills. They were on different squads during the Great War.

"A puppet master doesn't reveal their secrets, ja" he gave the younger girl a smirk, pointing back at Baki so he could finish after being interrupted.

"We'll also transport them back with Salamander. Shikamaru you're going to have to sit this one out" Baki continued. Shikamaru's thin eyebrows knitted.

"I'm coming too. Just because I can't use my Shadow Technique at night doesn't mean I'm completely useless"

"That wasn't what I was implying but if you insist"

Ino gave Shika a small smile and he returned it. All was seen by Gaara who remained silent, listening.

"Temari is already in position with the reinforcements." Baki's face was stern as always, half hidden behind the turban.

Everyone nodded, Ino and Shikamaru exited while the three Sand Shinobi stood behind.

Baki spoke low in case the Leaf Shinobi returned, "Shikamaru is dependable but with their past, I feel she may hinder future missions."

"I agree. I thought it was peculiar the Hokage would offer Ino and not someone else of the Yamanaka clan" Gaara looked up his taller brother, "Kankuro, keep an eye on Ino. If she falters, intervene."

Kankuro nodded before heading out, "Gotchya."

Baki looked at the petite Kazekage, his once student, "Does Temari know?"

"She's not dense. Temari suspected Ino came here for Shikamaru. My only concern is how this going to play out in the missions I have assigned for them to handle. Keeping Ino with Kankuro is one way to keep her out of trouble."

"Two months is a long time." Baki smiled teasingly.

Gaara nodded, exhaling heavily.

Ino ran through the dunes and through the canyons. Kankuro and Shikamaru had already taken another route to hide themselves. She could see dark silhouettes in the distance of Death Ridge. As she slowed down, the silhouettes came clearer as she approached. Abel was already there, squatting down and drinking sake from a bottle. There was three Sand Shinobi with him. One was a large man whose face was red as he continued his rant, "Tha fuckin' monsta! Jusa'like his fatha. Not alike any of tha othas would be a fine Kage. I'da ratha follow a damn dog! Tha entire acouncil is under Gaara's influence! He isa demon child"

The others nodded. One yelled out in agree. Abel stood up and offered the sake bottle to Keeva. Ino took it and pretended to take a drink.

"That's why we're going to kill him, his cunt sister and that faggot brother of his. Then the council will be next" Abel's face was dark and menacing under the shadows of the canyons. The fall below was steep and dangerous. It was dangerous in the dark to walk around too far. "It's time for a new leader, one who brings this village to its full potential and we'll be stronger than Konohagakure! Gaara thinks this alliance will help us and its done shit but make him look good. We're still struggling for missions, still struggling for money. If we leave the village, we'll be branded rogue. I don't plan on taking orders from Konoha's bitch. Do you?" The others yelled, their drunken adrenaline surging. "We'll go after his siblings first. I'll make puppets of their bodies!"

Ino heard everything she needed and so did the microphone strapped to Keeva's chest. She pressed the small button in her pocket and within a few seconds Kankuro and the others were surrounding the small group of traitors.

"Make puppets of our bodies, eh? Sorry but you have no talent that can match mine!" Kankuro's voice was full of confidence. Karasu popped out of nowhere and had already captured one of the traitor's in it's binding arms. It's chipped teeth chattered as if laughing. Abel fought his way through the reinforcements, trying to make his way to the trees off in the distance. Shikamaru blocked a traitor's kunai knives with Asuma's trench blades. Looking over at Ino, he yelled out to her, "Go after Abel!"  
>Ino nodded and took after their main target. She headed for the trees she had last seen him enter. She ran through for a mile and her senses picked up someone was on her trail; her thoughts immediately thought it was Abel. <em>'He must have figured it out I'm not Keeva.'<em> Ino gripped onto a branch to try to stop her momentum. A fierce gust of wind cut through the trees around her. She quickly ducked as the tree she was on was cut in to pieces. Ino fell on to the hard ground below, pieces of branches landing on her. She managed to push them off and got to her knees, holding on to the large slash in Keeva's arm. Blood was dripping through her fingers. Temari appeared before her with a smug look, her large white fan spread out.

"Wait, Temari! It's me-" Ino tried to plead but it was too late. The Sickle Weasel Technique was too fast to dodge again. Ino brought her arms up to protect her head and was knocked with a great force into the tree stubs behind her. Her back was crushed into the hard bark and she let out a cry. Opening her eyes, Shikamaru was cradling her to his chest. His arms were protectively holding her. He had a small trickle of blood on the corner of his lip. His face showed his pain. He had taken the hit to protect Ino, both had been flung back into the stubs. Her eyes were wide with concern for her teammate, "Shikamaru!"

Temari's eyes were just as wide as she realized her boyfriend had jumped right in her jutsu's path. She dropped her fan to the ground and ran to Shikamaru and Keeva. She dropped to her knees, placing her hands carefully on the shadow welder's arm, "Shikamaru, are you okay? Why did you do that?"

"Ino.." he said through gritted teeth.

Temari looked at Keeva in Shikamaru's arms and immediately realized her mistake. "I'll bring the medic. Both of you don't move" and she was gone through the rubble of her jutsu's wake.

Ino brushed the lose strand of hair that came from Shikamaru's ponytail out of his face, "You shouldn't have done that. She could have killed you!"

"Don't complain.. troublesome.."

Ino helped Shikamaru sit up. His flak jacket was tore in the back and soaking up the blood from the open wound on his back. She could not use her medical training with Keeva's body. His body was foreign and the precise chakra control needed to heal was out of the question. She stood on shaky legs and Shikamaru leaned against them for support.

There was a rustle in the trees and Abel landed on both feet. Ino's eyes widened at his presence. She was going to have to protect Shikamaru. Pulling a kunai out, she stood in a fighting stance.

"I'm impressed by your clone technique" Abel had a wicked grin on his face.

"I'm not a clone. I weld Keeva's body. His mind is locked"

"Ah, I see. You're a greater puppet master than Kankuro. Using a human body as a puppet, heh. I bet the little creep is envious"

With a quick reflex a kunai knife was reflected by Ino. Abel slowly pulled out a large sword, the smooth scraping of it echoed through the trees as it was pulled out of the sheath. Ino gripped the kunai harder, her knuckles turning white. She breathed out slowly, focusing on Abel. He was fast and making his way to them with vicious eyes. Suddenly a rumble came from beneath the ground; rocks came flying as a large object tore through the earth between her and Abel. Unable to stop, Abel fell right into Kuroari's stomach. The shudders immediately closed, trapping the traitor inside. His screams were heard and the scraping of his sword trying to break through. A sleeping powder mist was released inside and some escaped through the small openings of Kuroari's body. Kankuro appeared with a proud smirk on his face, "I've always hated that asshole"

Ino was relieved. She looked down at Shikamaru who had passed out against her legs. Temari landed with a medic nin and they immediately took hold of Shikamaru, pulling him away from her. She could only watch as they started working on the large slash on his back. Temari's face was regret and worry. Ino moved to get closer, perhaps to help but Kankuro firmly gripped her shoulder. She looked back at him and knew, she couldn't help in this body and it wasn't her place anymore by his side, seeing Temari next to him.

Kankuro's bored expression looked from Ino to Shikamaru.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews ^_^ My take on Ino is simply what any heartbroken girl is – depressed, clingy to her memories of being happy with someone they loved. Shikamaru made her feel complete so when she lost that, she felt a piece of herself went away. Also, she's an adult now. She can still be a bit childish at times but she's not the same little girl we were first introduced too. She's clearly not over Shikamaru so yeah, she seems a bit "clingy." She by far is not weak now. She still has some fight in her and you'll see soon enough. Kankuro has a tendency to bring that out in people ^_^

Ino walked down the hospital's hallway, a small cactus in her hands. Suna didn't have any flower shops or gift shops. The closest thing to buy a gift was specialty stores and you had to order weeks ahead of time. The desert village didn't get visitors unless they were lost and needing water or medical help. The cactus was sold at a small market with only a few other little cactus. She picked it up and inspected it. She didn't know anything about cactuses but hell, there was no way Shikamaru could let it die. They were sturdy and manly, she guessed.

Entering the small hospital room, Shikamaru was propped on his back with pillows on each side of him. His thick black hair was just at the top of his shoulders. He was looking out the circular window at the clear sky, hoping a single drifting cloud would peak in. Unfortunately it was a clear day, not a single cloud strolled the sky. She was relieved to see Temari wasn't there. They could finally be alone without a sand sibling nearby.

"Hey Ino"

Ino put the cactus next to the hospital bed and took a seat. Shikamaru's face was covered in small scabs from the scratches from the branches.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm alright. My back is healing but I'll have a nasty scar. They said I can leave tomorrow"

"I feel responsible for you being here"

"Don't, Ino. You didn't do anything. I'll always protect you just as I would for Chooji and Azumi. Besides, don't girls think scars are sexy anyway?" he had a small grin. Bless him he was trying to make her laugh. She out a mixture of a sigh and laugh, nodding. Ino took his hand in her's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

They talked for a while, mostly about how different Suna was from Konoha. She missed this. Being alone with him and just talking. She felt at peace but that was soon interrupted as a nurse came in, "Sorry but I need to ask that you please leave the room. We need to change bandages."

"I guess I should get going anyway" Ino stood up and kissed Shikamaru on his forehead. He closed his eyes as her lips lingered for a second.

Closing the door behind her, she walked down the hallway. Her heart felt light just from their brief time together. Ino turned the corner and nearly collided with Temari.

"Sorr- Ino? What are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"I came to see Shika" Ino defensively answered, not missing a beat.

Temari's eyebrow raised at the younger girl's tone. Deciding not to say anything about it, she changed the subject, "I'm sorry about the other night. I thought Keeva was trying to escape. I didn't know you were still in control."

Ino stared at the older woman, unsure about the whole thing herself. Ino was furious inside at Temari. Her face was starting to feel hot and she hid her closed fist behind her back. "You shouldn't doubt my abilities although I would your's. You almost killed Shikamaru and that is unforgivable."

With that said, Ino left. Temari stared at the younger blonde in disbelief.

Gaara handed Kankuro a small scroll, "Just North of our borders, a small village has reported all the men have disappeared. "Becoming tranced and walking into the forest." A few men have washed up in the river but no signs of trauma reported from the village doctor. You and Ino will go to Bevia and investigate. Find these men and what's really going on."

"Only the men?" Ino asked as Kankuro handed her the scroll to look over.

Gaara nodded, "The women are in fear their young sons will be next. The village is small so haste is of the importance."

Kankuro and Ino nodded. They packed their bags and headed north to Bevia. The two shinobis hardly spoke as they crossed the desert for hours. The sun was starting to set and they decided to walk.

"I don't know how you guys do it"

Kankuro looked over at her, "Do what?"

"Live with the heat and the sand. It's so dry that no matter how much lotion I put on, my skin still feels dry and dusty! Sand is in my shoes all the time. It's nerve-wrecking!"

Kankuro shrugged, "When you use the girly smell-good lotion, of course it isn't going to work. You gotta use the thick stuff"

Ino looked up at her taller companion as her feet struggled into the sand hill, "Suppose you know all about "girly smell-good" lotion how?"

"Temari isn't much of a tomboy as people see her. Growing up, those lotions were everywhere in the house. She loved the smell even though they didn't work. Plus.. my ex used to slather that stuff on all the time, refusing to belief they could be of any real use. THAT'S how I know."

"Ex? I didn't think girls would be into your creepy monster puppets"

Kankuro nearly choked as he tried to say something. Instead he pushed her lightly back, knowing full well her footing wasn't good.

"Hey-EH-WHOA!" and down she went rolling down the sand hill. Once she landed, Ino spit out the sand that had gotten in her mouth.

"What the hell, Kankuro! You put your hand on a woman! Shinobi or not! I could of broken my neck!"

Kankuro rested his hands on his hips, he was clearly mad at her about something, "Shut up. You're just bitter Shikamaru is with Temari. He's happy and that just kills you, doesn't it?"

Kankuro stopped and looked back the way they had come, his eyes narrowed at the skyline. Ino's jaw dropped at his words, "WHO the -HELL- do you think you are? No wonder Gaara keeps-"

"Get up right now!"

"Are you looking for a fight? I can tell you right now your punk ass won't win" Ino rubbed at her scrapped calf as she shouted at him. Kankuro slid down the hill and pulled her up by her upper arm. She tried pulling away, "Don't touch me, you asshole!"

Kankuro gripped her upper arm tighter and yanked her forward so she was chest to chest with him, "You can scream at me later, banshee. Just run!" he said with a snarl. The two started running sloppily up the sand hill to the large rock of in the distance on the other side. Once over, the two slid down and started running.

"Why are we running?" Ino yelled at him, her anger soaring.

Kankuro did not answer. Instead he reached behind him and pulled one of his large scrolls off his back. He threw the large scroll and it unwound open yards in front of them. Ino looked back and saw the reason for their hurried retreat. An incredible gigantic billowing wall of sand and dust was rushing after them.

"Kuroari!"

The dust was swallowing the night sky faster than they could outrun it. The moon and its light were blocked by the thick mass and the two shinobis were running in the pure darkness. The only visibility she could see were five thin blue lines of chakra emitted from the puppet master's fingertips. The oncoming sandstorm was approaching right behind them, the winds were picking up and sand was getting in her eyes. Ino squeezed her eyes shut and covered her nose and mouth so she didn't breathe in the sand. She felt a strong hand grab her own small one. She blindly followed Kankuro. She could hear a chattering sound and soon she was pulled harshly around and into the hard chest of her comrade. The shudders of Kuroari's stomach closed, encasing it's master and Ino as the storm whipped passed. Kuroari's body was behind the large rock for cover. It's wicked smiling face watched the sand engulf itself, unafraid of the darkness.

Ino looked up but it was dark inside of Kankuro's puppet. She was against his chest which was heaving between trying to catch his breath and laughing. Kankuro's body was radiating warmth and she could smell a faint scent of sage through his garb. Suna had a similar smell which was what so different to anyone who grew up in Konoha with the luscious trees and grass. The earthy smell was no where near the sand dunes.

"I haven't done that in a long time!"

Ino pushed herself off of Kankuro and shoved him, "Are you kidding me?! You couldn't possibly think that was fun"

"Yeah, you never raced sa- oh, that's right; you guys don't get sandstorms."

"How did you know it was coming? I didn't even see it until it was almost got us"

"When you live in the desert, sandstorms and rain become extra sensory."

"So what now?"

"We wait it out. The storm should pass in a few hours" Kankuro slid down the back of Kuroari's stomach, taking a seat.

Ino let out a frustrated sigh, "Ugh."

"No use in complaining, ja. Sit down. We could use the rest before reaching Bevia"

Ino sat beside Kankuro, her backpack between her legs. The scrape on her calf was stinging from the sand inside. Grabbing a flashlight out of her backpack, she inspected it. "Ow" she gently brushed some of the sand off. It was a tight fit for the two and their packs but she managed to pull her first aid kit out. Kankuro frowned at her.

"Here" he took the small kit from her hand and started prepping the cottonball with alcohol. Ino shifted and extended her leg out against Kuroari's walls. Kankuro leaned forward and applied it gently. Ino winced but didn't say anything. He looked over at her and spoke low, "Sorry."

"That didn't hurt"

"No; about what I said to you."

"After you pushed me?" her voice had an angry undertone.

Kankuro smirked and nodded, "I'm sorry about that too"

Ino crossed her arms defensively, "Don't expect an apology from me. I don't think I said anything that deserved that."

"I overreacted. You said something that hit a sore spot.."

Ino didn't ask and Kankuro didn't elaborate. She didn't know him well enough to be comfortable to ask. She could tell though it was pretty personal. They didn't speak as he finished applying the bandaid to her leg. Soon after, the two got as comfortable as they could and tried to fall asleep.

When Kankuro woke, his eyes adjusted to the darkness. His left arm felt heavy and numb, uncomfortable. There was pressure against it. Using one hand, his chakra strings connected to Kuroari's points and the shudders opened, a bit of sand poured in. The storm had passed and it was still dark outside. The moonlight brought visibility to the desert outside. Kankuro looked down at the sleeping blonde against him. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her knees brought up and leaning against his own. Despite his numb arm, he didn't pull away. He found himself staying still as not to wake her and she catch him staring at her. He had to admit, she was beautiful. Shikamaru was a lucky bastard, he thought. Shaking the thought from his head, he drifted back to sleep.

Ino rubbed her groggy face into the warm fabric she had been resting on. Opening her eyes, she looked at what her pillow had been: Kankuro's shoulder. A fast flush of pink tainted her cheeks. Her eyes were slow to look up at him. She was sure he'd have an annoyed expression or be irritated. To her relief, he was still asleep. _'Phew'_

Ino crawled out of Kuroari's stomach and started stretching her long legs. The heat was starting to rise as the sun ascended the sky. Rolling her shoulders back, she looked back at Kankuro who was still asleep. Frowning, she knelt down and gently shook his shoulder. He looked at her with one eye. Ino stood up and offered her hand. Kankuro took it and she helped him up.


	6. Chapter 6

The two made their way into the forest just south of Bevia. They hadn't really spoke since that morning but to Ino's relief, it wasn't uncomfortable. They still had a couple miles to go before Kankuro suddenly stopped. His face softened as he looked around, trying to find something in the trees. Looking back, Ino watched him silently. He didn't seem to consider her as he started walking east.

"Kankuro? Bevia's back the other way. Where are you going?" Ino pestered as she followed behind him, unsure of where he was heading. The wind gently blew in the trees, its leaves rustling. Her comrade did not answer her calls and she gently pulled on his arm, "Hey, c'mon!"

He pulled away and started jumping from branch to branch. She was right on his tail as they ran through the trees. He made his way through a clearing, revealing a large lake. Ino watched him as he started walking to the lake's edge and after a moment of peering into it's soft waves, Kankuro walked into the lake. Ino kept calling his name until he was chest deep before he disappeared under the water. She dropped her backpack and started running in after him.

Going under, Kankuro was still, not even trying to swim. She could see bubbles escaping his mouth and his eyes closing. Ino gripped his collar and started pulling him up to the surface. She struggled to keep herself and Kankuro afloat but she managed to drag Kankuro's motionless body on to the bank and started performing CPR. After two tries, Kankuro coughed up water and rolled on to his side, gasping for breath. Ino squeezed Kankuro's arm as she closed her eyes. The panic that swelled in her chest was released in a form of a sigh. _'Thank goodness'_

When Ino opened her eyes, there was a figure off in the distance watching the two ninjas from behind the trees. She could barely make them out before they suddenly disappeared. Kankuro laid back down and covered his eyes with his forearm. _'Who was that?'_

"Are you okay?" Ino tuck her long wet bangs behind her ear.

Kankuro revealed one eye and groaned.

"What the hell was that about, Kankuro?"

Kankuro didn't answer. Ino made a face at him and helped her weakened comrade up. Bevia wasn't too far away and they began their walk. With Kankuro's arm over her shoulder, she looked back at the trees where she had last seen the figure.

"It started almost a month ago. They.. got up and left. They walked into the forest and have not returned. Their bodies have been found floating in the river that runs through our village. It's awful." The old woman paused, her eyes on the brink of shedding tears down her weathered face. Her voice had faltered several times. "I am thankful your companion made it to our village without incident"

Ino eyed Kankuro. He didn't move or look away, staying stoic. He hadn't spoken to her since she pulled him from the lake. When he was able to walk on his own, he ignored her completely until they reached Bevia. Something horrible came over him, she was sure of it. He could have died today and she was sure no one would believe Kankuro the Puppet Master of Sunagakure, Son of the Fourth, and brother to the Fifth would willingly drown. Did it have anything to do with what was happening to the village men? She didn't know Kankuro personally but her instincts were telling her the two were connected. She considered this while the she listened to the old woman, Kim.

"My son in law was the recent one to leave. We were getting ready for supper. Sara and the children were prepping the table. Kenji was removing his shoes when he came in. I saw him standing in the doorway, one shoe on and the other in his hand. I asked him if he was alright and he looked passed me like he didn't see or hear me. Kenji turned around and walked out. The children ran after him but he ignored them and kept walking. Kenji loves his children; to ignore them like that isn't in his character. We called the children back in and Sara went after him but he was already gone. We tried searching for him but.. We found nothing"

"Kenji's behavior prior to walking out, was this the same for the other men in the village? Your husband included?"

"Yes"

"When was the last body found in the river?"

"Two days ago. My husband and the quilter's eldest son"

Ino looked down, "I am sorry to hear that-"

_**CRASH!**_

A young, wide eyed woman appeared in the hallway. A silver tray and spilled drinks were on the floor before her. Within a blink the young woman was angry and her eyes were fierce. "The Sand Village only sent two ninjas? We paid the entire village's savings and this is what we get?! One is a male!" The woman slammed her hands on the dining table. Her arms shook in anger and frustrated tears started streaming down her tanned face. "Every father, brother, son and husband were taken by that woman! My own husband and father were led away and I am to have faith in you two? She'll get you too" her eyes were fierce as she narrowed them on an undisturbed Kankuro.

"Sara! Control yourself!" Kim yelled with a strict voice only a mother could have. It sent a chill that raised the hair on the back of Ino's neck.

Sara, the woman with such anger left the room. The sound of the door slamming echoed loudly into the small house.

"I apologize for my daughter. Please forgive her tongue. This has been a nightmare for us all" Kim bowed her head to Ino and Kankuro.

"We understand. There are a few more questions I'd like to ask you if you don't mind" Ino hadn't let Sara's outburst reveal her own doubts about Kankuro's safety. With what had happened early in the day, Ino worried this mission would rest in her hands.

"Of course. Anything to help" Kim's hands shook as she scooped a spoonful of sugar into her coffee.

"What woman is she talking about?"

"There's been a woman living in the forest for weeks now. The others are saying she is the cause. A bad omen."

Ino looked over at Kankuro who had finally seemed to be listening.

After some further questioning, our shinobis went outside to talk. They surveyed the village as they walked around. There was much to do but the sun was setting and the smell of dinner was heavy in the air. Their own stomachs were starting to growl.

"Tomorrow we'll talk to the other villagers, see if there has been anyone other than that woman in the forest then head in to find her" Kankuro took a deep breath as he placed both of his gloved hands on his head.

"It's hard to believe one woman could make half a village just walk away. It could be something else." Ino paused and Kankuro looked back at her. They stared at each other for a moment. Ino took a step closer to the taller ninja so she could lower her voice, "I think.. this morning's events have something to do with what's happening here"

Kankuro fully faced her, "Am I under questioning now too?"

Ino lifted her shoulders, "If not then please explain. If its some deep dark secret, you don't have to tell me but almost drowning is not something that anyone can just blow off!"

"I'm not suicidal, Ino"

"Kankuro, you were acting the same way that she described. It's like you were possessed. Maybe whats going on here, happened to you? If so, you're the only one who still breathes and anything you can share with me will help us both. We're supposed to be a team right now, Kankuro." Ino placed her hand on his forearm.

Kankuro squeezed his bridge between his eyes, letting out a surrendering grunt. She was right of course. He couldn't keep things from her while they solved this. He didn't know what to make of incident. He had been trying to piece together his memory and the lack of self control he had had all day.

"I heard a woman's voice singing. Like an old radio on in the next room. I felt I was at peace and content as we were walking and then I'm spitting up water with you over me. I don't remember anything in between."

"Do you recognize the voice?" Ino threw it out there, not knowing if he would or not but anything helped.

"Yeah.. it was my mother's." Kankuro surprised her.

"Your mother's..?"

"She's been dead for 19 years but it sounded just like her."

"I didn't hear any voices but I did see someone. When we were on the lake, I saw someone in the trees watching us"

"Could have been our mystery woman or a villager"

"Just another question to ask"

The two went inside as the temperature started dropping and ate the dinner Kim prepared. Sara didn't touch her food as she sat at the table. Her eyes were only focused on her wedding band. Her two children prodded Ino and Kankuro with questions about being a ninja, intrigued by their guests (especially Kankuro.)

A cat's purring was in Kankuro's ear. He opened one eye and turned over to face the cat. It was looking at him with half closed eyes. He sat up and looked to the bed where Ino was still asleep. He lay back down and closed his eyes, "a few more minutes" he muttered.

There was a loud shriek from outside that made him jump up. Ino sat up suddenly, eyes wide and alert and they both ran down the stairs of Kim's home in their pajamas. Villagers were gathering at the river where one woman was collapsed on the grass, shrieking as two other women tried to console her. Kankuro and Ino got to the water's edge only to see two bloated male bodies floating face up. Their eyes were lifeless, staring off into the gray morning sky.

A woman in her mid-thirties pushed passed the other female villagers, taking in the sight of her husband. She ran in to the ice cold water after him but Kankuro was right behind her, grabbed her by her waist, pulling her back up to the shore.

"No! Lemme go! Lemme go! Ahi, Ahi! Nooo!" the woman tried pushing Kankuro away but he would not let her go. Her hysteric cries were loud and full of raw emotion. The woman was having a hard time breathing but it didn't stop her from trying to get out of Kankuro's grip.

The whole scene stunned Ino. The screaming woman and her anguish tunnel visioned Ino into a trance. During the Great War, there was no time to mourn. There was no time to let your pain out, not when you had to survive. Not when you had to fight and stay strong. One thing that citizen's could never understand about being a ninja; there was no time for grief. Keep protecting, keep fighting, get stronger.

"Ino!" Kankuro's voice broke her trance.

She realized Kankuro was in front of her. His pajamas were soaked and clung to his form. It was a cold morning with the sun shielded behind thick gray clouds. Goosebumps were highly visible on his arms as his teeth chattered. He had pulled the two bodies ashore. The hysteric woman from before was already being dragged away by the villagers. The remaining women looked on at the two of them, whispering behind hands and shaking their heads. Ino vigorously ran her hands up and down Kankuro's arms to try to warm him. _'They think Kankuro is a lost hope.'_

Sara and Kim ran up to with a blanket in arms. Ino took the blanket and quickly wrapped shaking Kankuro in it. Kim and Ino helped Kankuro walk back to the house but Ino looked back at Sara who remained, staring at the men's bodies.

'_Jerk or not, I won't let him end up in that river again'_ Ino looked up at Kankuro as they walked. His lips were starting to match his smeared kabuki paint. He looked down at her and she quickly looked away.

No one could offer any more details than Kim had given. They all experienced the same situation. Their fathers, brothers, husbands, sons walked into the forest and were still unaccounted for. The women had barred their children from entering the forest rightfully so. At night the wildlife and the rustling of the trees gave an eerie presence in the shadows. Ino and Kankuro kept their eyes always on the forest when ever they left Kim's house.

As they made their way to the river, discussing their next action, a small group of four boys ran up, sticks in hand and hand-made headbands with a small shield painted on them. They couldn't have been older than nine years old.

"We want to help!" they shouted and raised their sticks.

"Yeah! We are strong and good fighters too!"

"You're a bunch of kids" Kankuro didn't bother to even look at them.

"Screw you! We weren't asking you, you ugly freak! We may be kids but we're dependable!" the tallest shouted.

"Listen, you little shits, go home" Kankuro stared them down.

Ino stood between Kankuro and the group of boys, giving Kankuro a venomous stare before smiling at the boys, bending to their height. "My comrade here is terrible with words. What he's trying to say is to let us handle patrolling the forest."

"B-but we can help" the smallest boy in the group protested, his scarf covering the bottom half of his small face.

Ino placed a finger on her bottom lip, "Well, since we'll be in the forest, and all these ladies left alone, they have no one to protect them"

The boy's faces light up and they straightened their posture with confidence.

"Can you be strong soldiers and hold down the fort while we're gone?" she smiled. Kankuro folded his arms across his chest, uninterested.

The young boys gathered around her, pulling on her to listen to them, "You don't have to worry about my mom! I'll protect her with my life!"

The young group boys ran off with one turning back to yell, "Hey ninja-lady, your boyfriend is ugly and mean!"

Kankuro glared at the kid as he made a face at Kankuro before running off too, "tch."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ino yelled as she shook her fist at the boys.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Hey, guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and following. This chapter we finally meet our mysterious foe. If you want to learn more about the clan mentioned, I started a Sasuke/OC based fanfic called 'On our own' if anyone is interested : )

Kankuro and Ino followed the river going upstream through the forest. If bodies were ending up in the river, they were probably being held somewhere near. Ino couldn't give a certain time of death on the bodies but she guessed they had died a few days prior, the same night they had disappeared. Ino kept her eye on Kankuro for any odd behavior, even now and then, pinching his arm when he got too focused. She feared he would be possessed again.

They had been patrolling for nearly 4 hours when they seen a large rock formation up ahead. Kankuro and Ino gave a silent understanding nod. As they thought, there was an opening in it to be a small cave. A vile stench drifted out that forced Ino to cover her nose and mouth. Kankuro pulled his shirt above his nose. It was a hundred times worse than anything she had every smelt. Ino pulled out her flashlight and the two crept inside where the stench got only stronger and flies buzzed around. It got darker and darker the further they went. Taking a misstep, Ino nearly tumbled out into sudden darkness before them but was pulled back into Kankuro's chest, his arm wrapped around her stomach. Pointing the light at the ground to see what was before them, the ground was gone. Ino had nearly walked into a pit. The flashlight's beam slowly drifted further and under it's glow, they could see a mass grave of decomposing bodies.

"Oh my god" Ino swallowed the vomit threatening to spew.

"Damnit!" Kankuro looked away.

Water splashing below forced Kankuro to peer over the edge. Ino handed over her flashlight and he found a hole in the cave wall below that led into the river outside. Bodies were clogging the hole, rising and falling with the small tides. The bodies floating down river had been freeing themselves from the clogged hole and returning to the village.

"We were too late.." Ino knelt over in case.

"They were dead the moment they walked away. There's nothing else we can do here. Let's go" Kankuro helped her out of the cave. They sat by the river for a few minutes to gather themselves. Ino was about to splash the cold water onto her face before she looked back at the cave. The thought of those decaying bloating bodies in the river water had her quickly drying her hands with some leaves.

_**SNAP**_

Both ninja snapped their heads in the direction of sound. Someone was approaching. Kankuro reached for a scroll, stepping back into the overgrown shrubbery. Ino hopped on a branch of the tree she had been under. Her steps were light and did not make a sound. She crouched as she watched, hiding behind the bulk of the tree.

A petite brunette appeared. She looked over at the shrubbery that Kankuro hid in.

"You can come out, Sand-Man. I know you are there" her accent was heavy as it swept through the trees as if carried by the wind.

Kankuro stepped out.

Her golden eyes were like honey but they did not radiate warmth, only fierce anger. "I almost had you once. Nevertheless, I welcome your fate to end by my hands just like the rest of the vermin."

"So you're the one responsible for those men's deaths"

"I am Cio Sikora and I will claim your's as well."

"Sikora..? A Siren, ja. That explains a lot. Thought the Siren Clan had been exterminated?"

Cio glared. "Orochimaru massacred my clan but I walk free now from his imprisonment. And no man shall dare put his hands on me or any woman again."

"By murdering innocent civilians? Sounds mighty righteous of you. Don't suppose you're going to play fair?" Kankuro smirked.

The woman returned the smirk and winked.

"Figures. You look the dirty type" Kankuro reached for a scroll behind his back. "Guess that makes two of us" With his hand on the seal, black ink appeared on the scroll. In a pouf of smoke, a hooded puppet appeared.

Cio softly started humming as she walked, eyeing Kankuro like a predator. With a sweet fluid voice, the woman's song swept through the trees, unheard by Ino's ears.

Kankuro's movements stopped and the hooded puppet's body fell limp to the ground.

She approached Kankuro closely so she was face to face. She studied his face before leaning in and touching her lips against his into a small kiss. While she was distracted, Ino took the opportunity to quickly move to get in to a position to her benefit, right behind their target's back.

The brunette pulled back and continued to study Kankuro's blank face, her lips still moving to her song. She reached behind into her pouch for a kunai and stroke with fast reflexes into Kankuro's face, slicing his skin open from ear to mouth. Her eyes widened to see another mouth under the torn flesh, unscratched by her kunai. Her eyes looked up to see a looming scorpion tail striking down at her. She jumped back just in the nick of time before it slammed into the ground, sending a small dust cloud into the air. Crow shed it's master disguise and shot through the dust, scythes flying from its chest at her. She struggled to dodge the scythes and shrieked as one sliced across her abdomen and upper arm.

Cio quickly made hand signals, slamming both hands onto the forest ground. High powered water cannons shot out of the ground at both puppets, Scorpion made a quick recovery while Crow's body disassembled.

"Where are you, sand-man?! Show your face, you coward!" Cio looked around, trying to find the puppet's master. She squinted at the pain in her abdomen. Crow's limbs danced in a predatory circle above Cio. She made another series of hand signals and touched the ground, "Rush!"

The ground shook briefly before the entire forest's ground broke into high powered water jets shooting in every direction. Ino almost lost her balance, giving her position away and quickly raced between the jets, narrowly being hit by several. Kankuro could not dodge fast enough from his hiding spot. Once the jets returned to the ground, Kankuro reached up from an uprooted tree and got back up. Scorpion was buried under two large thick trees.

"Shit." He glared back at Cio.

"Found you" Cio snarled.

Ino dropped from the trees with an unexpected series of punches and kicks at Cio. Cio blocked Ino's punches and managed to head-butt her. Ino stumbled back and with her palm on her forehead, Cio took advantage of the opening. Fast reflexes, Cio slid into a leg lock, bringing Ino down face first. Cio applied pressure to Ino's left leg until a pop was heard. Ino left out a cry and grabbed for a kunai. Cio released her and back flipped to safety out of reach of Ino as she swung with the kunai. Cio held on to her bleeding abdomen, dropping to one knee.

"Why are you doing this? What's the point?" Ino squinted from the pain, her voice hard.

"I am freeing these poor slaves. I liberate them from abuse and suffering. Why attack me, sister? Why can't you see that I am not the enemy?"

"Not the enemy? You murdered their husbands and sons, brothers and fathers. People they love." Ino slowly stood. Her knee was hurting terribly but she wasn't going to back down. The women, the children, Kim, and Sara were all counting on them. She was their vengeance, their justice to come, their protector. She had to protect Kankuro. With her determination igniting her inner fire, she stood up straight, ignoring her aching knee.

"No, I killed abusers! I killed men who forced themselves on weak women, who raise their hand to the women who bare their children! Men are evil, greedy pigs. I know this to be the truth. I won't be a victim again and I won't let another woman be forced upon! They are now free to be happy and don't need to be afraid any longer. Let him die and you too can live peacefully. I will protect us." Every word was full of conviction.

"Delusional bitch." Kankuro spat out the small amount of blood from his lip. He threw two small white ear plugs away from him, having heard Cio's words.

Cio turned to glared at Kankuro, "I've met hundreds of men like you. Don't think for a second you have done nothing to deserve death!"

"I am a Shinobi of the Sand. I've done horrible things but I don't regret any of it. I did it to protect my village, my siblings, my comrades, my friends. An honorable death is what any Shinobi can ask for. Bad news for you though; I'm not going to die by your hands, ja" Kankuro said through gritted teeth. His eyes made contact with Ino quickly before returning to Cio's.

Ino's jumped up from behind and kicked Cio with such force, it threw her into a tree. Before she could collapse to the ground, Crow's disassembled limbs pinned her body into the tree. Her scream shook the trees; every bird in the Bevia forest took flight. Ino and Kankuro covered their ears from the raucous scream that pierced the air. Blood poured from Cio's mouth as a limb pierced through her chest.

Ino fell on to her behind, watching the life leave Cio's angry eyes. Kankuro pulled Crow's limbs back together and in a pouf of smoke, the puppet disappeared. The siren's body fell on to the ground with a thud.

As Kankuro helped a limping Ino out of the forest, her heart ached for the women waiting in the village for their return of news of their loved ones. They couldn't save any of them. Ino's knee gave out from under her and she clung to him to keep from collapsing.

"Get on my back" Kankuro kneeled in front of her, motioning for her to get on.

"Kankuro, I'm fine" Ino protested, trying to walk on her wounded, swollen knee. Biting back the groan, she didn't get too far. Kankuro carried her the rest of the way to the village. She didn't protest any further. She accepted his kindness and help as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Cio really believed she was helping them.." Ino softly spoke next to ear.

"Whatever Orochimaru had done to her, she was beyond reasoning. She lost her clan, people she loved, must of endured the unthinkable. She would of killed you too for standing in her way."

Kankuro was right. Survival was the basic human instinct. Cio killed thinking she was protecting captive women. She couldn't see past her own anguish. Ino rested her head on Kankuro's shoulder.

The villagers cried out when they shared that they had found the missing men. Discussing on what to do next, the villagers agreed that the cave be sealed and memorial placed outside of it. Kankuro helped seal it with the surviving older sons while Ino helped with building the memorial.

Kim and Sara approached and to Ino and Kankuro's surprise, Sara bowed her head, "Thank you. Nothing can replace our loved ones but our children are safe and we must go on."

Ino smiled and bowed back. Kankuro nodded and they left with Kuroari behind them with Cio inside.


	8. Chapter 8

"Can we get something to eat, please?" Ino dragged her feet. She couldn't help the growls from her stomach. Shikamaru's stomach replied as if the two's stomachs were having an in depth conversation. Kankuro was between the two with an irritated look on his face. He was hungry which meant he was grouchy. The four person squad was heading back from escorting a Feudal Lord's son to their vacation home. Almost all of their supplies had been stolen from a thieving bunch of homeless kids that had ransacked them from their hotel room. Unfortunately the Prince whom they had risked their life to protect was too cheap or inconsiderate to offer to see to it they were replaced for the journey back to Suna.

_As all four Shinobis bowed, the Feudal Lord thanked them for their hurried arrival. The prince shielded his face behind a small decorative fan._

"_Well, that is what you paid the Sand Village a large sum for, right, father? Least they could do is show their gratitude by showing up early. And look at the bargain, father; you paid for four Sand Shinobi and received two from the Leaf. My, my, a blossom and a desert flower." He wiggled his pencil-thin eyebrows at Ino and Temari. Both girls tried to keep their passive demeanor without showing their disgust._

All four Shinobi agreed on one thing: the Prince was both cheap and selfish. Neither Ino nor Temari would ever reconsider him fit to be any self-respecting woman's husband. Ino pitied the woman who would have to make love to a man such as him. Throughout their entire mission, the Prince shamelessly flirted with both women, even going as far as to offer money to take them to bed at the same time. Ino had uncontrollably let out a laugh while Temari, being the more diplomatic of the two, re-affirmed their mission details to the Prince.

Ino looked passed Kankuro at Shikamaru. Her heart was still stinging from his words two nights prior.

_Shikamaru handed Ino a small cup of tea as he sat beside her. Kankuro and Ino had taken the night watch as the others slept. Kankuro had taken watch on the south end of the convoy._

"_Thanks" Ino took a sip of the hot tea, "You should be asleep."_

"_I can't with the Prince snoring. Temari can sleep through an explosion" Shikamaru smiled at her._

_Ino smiled and took another sip. The two sat in silence for a while, enjoying the night air. She missed nights like this where they'd star gaze in the open Konoha fields. Only difference was they weren't in each other's arms. This time a tomboy blonde was between them._

"_You know I still love you.." Ino whispered. _

"_I know." Shikamaru didn't look at her. His brows knitted as he stared up at the bright moon._

"_Shika?"_

"_Hm?" he still didn't look at her. _

_Ino leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth, her arm reaching across his chest and around his neck to bring him closer. _

"_Don't. Please don't, Ino." Shikamaru said as he pulled away from her arm off of him._

"_Why not? We can leave Suna and go back home. We can start over. Forget about all of this."_

_Shikamaru shook his head, "You shouldn't of come here, Ino. You made a mistake."_

Temari looked back at the three as they lagged behind her a great distance. "We're almost there. If you guys hurry up, the quicker we can eat"  
>That had the three going. They passed her up in a hurry, leaving her behind in the dust.<p>

Ino bounced on her toes as she waited in line to order, "Food, food, food, fooood!"  
>The line in front of them was long but apparently it was the talk of the town, being a staple to experience whenever entering the town. Kankuro squinted trying to read the menu that was above its stand. Temari had insisted on going somewhere else for her lunch while Ino and Shikamaru agreed to try the famous stand. Being friends with Chouji almost all their lives, they had developed an appreciation for good food. The small stand had set up benches around the grounds to accommodate their clientele to enjoy the meal. Temari could only reserve one seat next to her due to the crowd, leaving Kankuro and Ino to find a place to sit on their own. She mouthed 'Sorry' to her younger brother and he shrugged. They actually found two seats available right in front of Shikamaru and Temari and sat on either side, their right shoulders brushing each other.<p>

After she cleaned her hands with the napkins, she looked at Kankuro and noticed his face was down, trying to clearly hide himself. Looking behind her, she could see a pretty brunette laughing with a fairly good looking Shinobi. Looking at their forehead protectors, they were Sand Shinobi.  
>"Does that sour look on your face have anything to do with that couple over there?"<p>

"Why would you assume that?"

"Because I do the same thing when I want to avoid someone"

Kankuro's shoulders sunk in, and he shook his head, "Are you done? Let's get going."

"C'mon, tell me"

"It's none of your fucking business, Ino."

Ino didn't budge from her seat or say anything but stare at Kankuro with harsh eye, "What was that?"

He sighed and scratched at his forehead. It was useless to argue with Ino Yamanaka. Just give her what she wanted. "I used to date her."

"Oh? Well, I have to say you have good taste. She's pretty"

"She cheated on me with the guy next her"

Ino slyly looked back at the couple, disgust in her eyes. The girl's eyes had noticed Kankuro. He really wasn't hard to miss with his black attire and bunraku hat. And if that wasn't enough, the purple kabuki paint was a dead giveaway. What completely left a sour taste in her mouth was the fact that since noticing Kankuro, the girl was really clinging to and flirting with her boyfriend, knowing fully well that Kankuro would see them. Oh no, that wasn't going to fly with Ino. Not one bit. Sure, she and Kankuro weren't good friends but she couldn't watch the puppet master be defeated by the display. Unbuttoning her purple vest, the black bandeau she wore underneath was enough to show off the full shape of her breast. She abruptly stood behind Kankuro, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Kankuro! When are you coming to visit me in Konoha?" She made sure her voice was flirtatious but loud enough to capture the girl's attention. Looking up with her eyes, the girl and her boyfriend's eyes were on them. She couldn't help but smirk.

Running one hand under his bunraku hat, her fingers massaged into his brown hair, nearly knocking it off as her other hand slowly slide down the length of his chest.  
>"You know I'm impatient. You shouldn't keep a girl waiting. Just makes me want to do naughty things" her breath was right on his ear and he tensed as her hand was getting closer and closer to his crotch before she snatched it back up to his shoulder.<p>

Shikamaru's mouth was open, food nearly falling out in shock at his ex-girlfriends sudden flirting with his girlfriend's brother. Temari's face was red in disbelief.

The pretty brunette stood up quickly, clearly pissed off. Her boyfriend following behind her as they left.

Pleased with herself, she ruffled Kankuro's bunraku hat back on. He himself was still shocked and speechless, his cheeks barely noticeable to the rush of blood under the kabuki paint. She couldn't help but giggle at him. Temari noticed the brunette and her boyfriend hurrying away and smiled, finally getting what just went down.

Kankuro walked ahead of the group. Shikamaru followed a bit behind him. Both had their hands in their pockets with their lazy slouch. She didn't know why Temari had to be walking next to her. It's not like the two had anything to talk about except for Shikamaru. There was a good distance between the girls and the men and Temari clearly had something she wanted to say for she kept looking over at Ino.

"Thank you for doing that for my brother"

"It was nothing"

"When she broke his heart, I wanted to beat the crap out of her but he asked me to stay out of it. Seeing their faces today was priceless and almost worth the wait" Temari smiled at Ino.

"If I may ask: Why'd she cheat on Kankuro?"

"She told him he wasn't "adequate" for her or something. She was always a shallow conceited tramp. He saw something in her; I don't know what exactly. She gave up someone who genuinely cared for her."

Ino stared at the back of Kankuro's broad shoulders. Who knew such a hard ass with a foul mouth could bring her to pity and sympathize for him. Being told you're not good enough was an absolute horrible thing to hear from someone you love. Even though Shikamaru had told her that he wasn't good enough for her, she felt he was practically saying she wasn't good enough for him. She understood his pain having seen the two today. In a way, she liked Kankuro a bit more.

"I couldn't stand seeing her flaunt her new boyfriend in front of Kankuro like he was a joke, like his feelings never mattered"

A small blush came on Temari's face. She could read the underlining hint. Shikamaru and she were not an overly PDA couple but they didn't shy from the occasional kiss in public or the even affectionate. Having Ino join them on missions didn't stop them either. She knew now it was bothering Ino. Temari looked at the girl with an understanding. She smiled to herself. To her, maybe Ino wasn't so bad. If Shikamaru hadn't been between them, maybe, just mayyybe the two blondes could have been friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Ino had just gotten out of the bath, lighting candles around her freshly cleaned apartment. There was nothing more calming than a clean home, a relaxing bath and sultry candles to ease her mind.

Knock, knock.

Her inner peace was disrupted and she inwardly swore if it was anyone from the Kazekage's tower coming to collect her, she would punch them right into the apartment across from her door.

Opening it, she clenched her fist at the sight of Kankuro. Before throwing down, she noticed he wasn't wearing his bunraku hat and he wasn't in his usual get up. Dark green shorts and a simple black shirt which was actually surprising since she had always seen him in such loose dark clothing.

"Yo"

Ino folded her arms across her chest, "You came baring gifts? Sorry but I am not looking for any suitors right now"

He smiled and held up the white plastic bag in his hand, "Dinner and a few movies. My way of saying thanks for the other day. I had a wonderful chat with my jealous ex when we came back. She had a lot of questions about you."

"You're welcome but no thanks on the dinner. I'm on a diet"

"You goddamn liar. I've seen the way you eat, ja"

Ino shot him a dirty look but he only gave her a smirk in return. Instead of punching out his lights like she knew she could do (the man was mediocre at close combat), she stepped aside, letting him in. It wasn't like he was a bore so she was kind of glad he had stopped by. He saw through her bullshit and called her out on it. As loud and rude as she could be, he was just as bad with his foul language. They certainly got along for two people who needed their mouth washed out with soap.

As Kankuro took the covers off the already cooked food from a nearby restaurant, Ino swiped through the movies he had brought from his apartment.

"All horror and action movies. Really? You come to a girl's place with no romance?"

"I would of if this was a date."

Ino looked up with her eyes at him, her hands freezing. Inside, she was kind of disappointed in his answer yet pleased. She certainly did not think of Kankuro that way. He was her enemy's brother and she wasn't going to use Kankuro as a stepping stone to get back at Temari. That would be low and unfair to him. But somewhere in her felt that old pull of rejection.

"But, I will admit you can press your breast against me again anytime" he shot her a perverted smile.

"That's not going to happen again" she flatly said while reading the back of a horror dvd.

Her apartment had no room for a dining room so they sat on the couch. Kankuro sat on the edge of the cushion, using the coffee table. Ino sat towards him, her legs folded and her take-out plate in her lap.

"Your sister thanked me too"

"Really? Did you guys have a soiree and make amends over Shikamaru?"

"No, she just said thanks."

"Hm" Kankuro got quiet, slowly chewing his food.

"Did you love her?" referring to his pretty brown haired ex. It was a fair question. She didn't know if he would answer her but she didn't think she was in the wrong for asking.

"I did. I thought she loved me back. I had thought she changed when she met him. Constantly talked about him, started always needing his approval, started wearing tons of makeup. But now, she was always like that when she made a new male friend. She would always be worried about them first before me."

"Did you find out she cheated or did she confess?"

"I caught her. I was willing to forgive her but she said she was happy she didn't have to keep sneaking behind my back or lie to me. She said she would rather be with someone "beautiful" than someone as strange as I am. I wanted to kill him"

Ino's eyes softened at her tough companion. Kankuro looked at her, "What about Shikamaru?"

Ino looked away, tucking her hair behind her ear. "He told me he couldn't be the man that I wanted him to be. I never asked him for anything. I never expected anything from him than what we already had. He never gave me any answers to why. Suddenly he's with Temari and what am I to think? Was he seeing her behind my back the whole time? Did I not matter to him to move on so quickly?"

Ino let out a heavy sigh, her voice nearly broke. Kankuro leaned back into the couch, looking at the blonde next to him, "Do you hate Temari?"

"I'm not going to talk shit about your sister to you but no, I don't exactly like her. I would love to kick her ass but I'm more so disappointed in Shikamaru with how things ended."

"I think Temari and you need to talk"

"I don't want to talk to her. I've been biting my tongue when we're around each other so I'm not causing a huge scene with how I really feel. She stole him from me and they throw it in my face like I don't matter."

"Ino, Temari didn't steal him from you. I know that for a fact. It should be Temari telling you this but I doubt you'd believe her."

"I don't think I'd believe her either. I just want things to be as they were. I know he still loves me. I want to be happy again"

Kankuro rested his hand on hers. His fingertips were callused from chakra burns but his palms were soft. Ino looked down at their hands.

"You don't need Shikamaru to be happy. There's others out there that would give anything to have a woman like you"

"You know, Kankuro, you're not a bad guy. I actually like you"

Kankuro smiled, "You're not so bad yourself."

They had watched through one horror movie and we're half way through the second one when Ino looked down at the man lying down next to her as she was huddled in the corner of the couch with her blanket wrapped around her. Kankuro's legs were hanging over the arm and he was on his back. He was already asleep and Ino couldn't believe him. "Really?" she silently mouthed so not to wake him. Looking down at his face, she wondered what he looked like without the purple paint. Sakura had mentioned years ago that the puppet master was kind of cute but she wanted to see for herself. He must have been 18 then but he was a grown man now. Ino gently raked her fingers through his brown hair. It was impulse she forced herself to stop. Ino carefully got up and covered Kankuro's sleeping form with the blanket. _'Guess he can spend the night'_

Kankuro woke as the light began to show from the blinds. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He wasn't in his apartment and it took him a minute to realize he was still at Ino's. Swinging his legs off the arm, they were still asleep and he groaned from the awkward position he had slept in.

Locking the bottom lock of the door behind him, he quietly closed it so not to wake Ino. Heading back to his apartment, at the end of the hall was a figure staring at him he wished wasn't there. That it did not just catch him leaving Ino's apartment at 5am. Shikamaru walked passed the groggy puppet master, eyeing him suspiciously. He paused in front of Ino's door while Kankuro stood in front of his, eyeing the shadow caster. It was like draw; would Kankuro go inside first or would Shikamaru knock? The two stood there for a moment, waiting.

"Tch" Kankuro surrendered. He was sure he'd hear about it later but right now, he wanted to lay in his own bed for even a little bit before reporting for duty.

Shikamaru knocked loudly on the door repeatedly. Ino groaned as she got up. Looking over to the couch, the blanket was folded neatly and Kankuro wasn't there. She figured the knocker was Kankuro having forgotten something. She opened it without considering otherwise, "What is it, Kankuro?"

Instead of the tall puppeteer, it was Shikamaru. She jumped back, surprised when he entered her apartment and slammed the door shut behind him, "What was he doing here?"

"We were watching movies" Ino shrugged, confused by his anger, stepping back from him.

"Did you sleep with him?" Shikamaru backed her up into the kitchen counter.

"What?! No! I didn't sleep with Kankuro"

"Don't lie to me" Shikamaru was up-close, his dark eyes barring into her blue hues.

"I'm not lying. You know I'm not like that, Shikamaru" her hands fell to her side, her body going momentarily numb. Her feelings were hurt that he could think so low of her. '_How could he even suggest such a thing_,' she thought.

Shikamaru backed up from her, biting his lip to keep from yelling at her. She had never seen Shikamaru so angry before. She was scared but also angry at him for accusing her of sleeping with someone who wasn't him. Her heart still belonged to him and her body followed by default. Her anger was growing as he paced in front of her.

"Does Temari know you're here?"

Shikamaru pulled some papers from his flak jacket and tossed them at her. He shot Ino a dirty look before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Ino eyes swelled with angry tears and she flinched at slamming door. Her hands trembled as she looked down at the papers. A summons for a mission by the Kazekage.

Ino entered the Kazekage's office and to her surprise Temari and Kankuro were already there with Baki. She bowed her head to Gaara in respect as she stood next to the older brother.

"We've been keeping tabs on a man in Cabilu. His name is Edgar and he's the leader of a small group of rogue ninjas. They've been recruiting and their crimes in nearby civilian cities are escalating. Unfortunately Edgar has caught on to us and went in to hiding. We need to find him so I am sending you and Kankuro to his second in command Junpei's bar. Bring him back to Suna to be interrogated for Edgar's whereabouts."

"If Edgar is already aware Suna is looking at him why send just us two?"

Gaara stared at her for a second before replying. "He won't be expecting just two. He's a small fry with rogue ninjas. Their loyalty only stretches so far. Kankuro is recognizable to even those who have never met him. That's what makes him perfect for incognito missions. Not many outside this village have knowingly seen him without his gear. He blends in with civilians well and you are Junpei's bait"

"Bait?" Ino cocked an eyebrow.

"Junpei is a womanizer with a notable taste in blondes." Gaara's eyes looked over at his older sister. She rolled her eyes.

"Temari is rough for a man's taste" Kankuro sneered teasingly at Temari.

Temari rested her hand on her hip and gave her brother a death glare. The corner of Gaara's mouth twitched in a small smile.

"Enough. Get going." Baki's hard voice broke the would-be quarrel as if they were his own children. Gaara nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

In Cabilu, Ino and Kankuro rented a hotel room. Ino was in the bathroom, squeezing into a short sleeveless leather dress that had zippers on the sides of her upper thighs that opened the dress up. She had bought the dress to wow Shikamaru but he wasn't going to get to see her in it. Tonight her "Look-what-you're-missing" leather dress was for Junpei. Kankuro's voice came through the door after a soft knock, "I'm heading out."

"Okay." She huffed out as she pulled her pony tail out.

Ino curled the ends of her long blonde hair and applied some lipstick. She had to admit she was certainly a hot piece of tail compared to tomboy Temari. Ino stroke poses in the mirror, admiring herself. She blew herself a kiss and slid a kunai in between her breast.

Entering the sleazy bar, Ino took immediately notice of the scarce of women inside. The women that were inside looked tired and partially out of it, clinging on to the drunken men. They were a rough crowd and she knew a girl dressed as she was going to have all eyes on her. _'Confidence, Ino. Confidence.'_

Ino sat at the bar and ordered a drink. She spun her stool around and rested against the bar with her elbows. She scanned the patrons until her eyes did a double take at a man seated with some rogues as they were gambling. He was young, attractive with a hard look about him. He seemed very familiar to her. _'Kankuro?' _Their eyes met before he looked her up and down. She bit her inner cheek to keep from smiling. He folded his hand of cards onto the table and shifted in his seat, paying no more attention to her. This was the first time in the weeks they had spent together seeing Kankuro without his iconic purple paint. Ino looked away and a small blush brushed her cheeks.

"Don't get too many pretty girls in here" a gruff voice said from behind the bar. Ino turned around and instead of the bartender, it was a different man. It was Junpei.

"I can see why. My type of place" Ino took a small sip of her drink.

He let out a small laugh, "Your type of place is one you're the prettiest girl in the joint, huh?"

Ino gave a flirtatious giggle, "You read through that, didn't you."

"Junpei. I own the place" he poured himself a shot.

"Ino" their glasses clinked to their meeting.

They continued talking and flirting for most of the evening before Ino started to feel a little woozy. She had taken very few sips of her drink and wasn't sure why she felt so numb. She mentally scowled herself for not being more careful. If she messed up this mission, she would have to go back to Konoha without her prize Shikamaru. She needed to get out of there fast. Ino leaned across the bar and whispered in his ear the hotel name and her room number before leaving. Junpei had a satisfactory smile on his face.

Trying to keep her fluid legs moving, Ino flipped her hair on her way out, making eye contact with Kankuro.

Ino was leaning against the wall of the hotel's hallway, groggily making her way to their room. "Goddamnit, Ino. Don't fuck this up" she told herself as she tried keeping her eyes open. It felt like forever before she finally reached their room. Closing the door behind her, she collapsed on to the floor in a black out.

She could feel a hot, wet tongue on her neck and tried pushing away but her hands were being pinned down above her. Her eye lids refused to open no matter how hard she tried. Using small knife, Junpei tore her dress open from the neck down. Ino lay exposed and trying to sloppily fight back. She could hear the buckle of his pants clinking and his zipper. Her mind was starting to panic, the threat of passing out again looming from whatever she had ingested.Suddenly his weight releases her and she hears something or _someone_ slamming into the wall. The sound of struggle fades out as she drifts into sleep.

A voice echoed her name what sounded like an echo getting closer and closer. Ino felt her knees against cold tile and her cheek stinging from a slap. She managed to open her eyes slightly, Kankuro's face coming into focus. His eyebrows eye knitted with worry and a cut was above his eye, blood was starting to dry on his skin. "Ino, you need to throw up"

Her body felt heavy and slow as she struggled to stick her finger to the back of her throat. Kankuro held her hair back and gentle rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach of the drugged alcohol into the toilet.

"I should have left sooner. I'm sorry"

She wanted to tell him not to apologize but she was spitting up the excess of her stomach. Had he left after her, someone would of noticed. She hadn't drank no more than a few sips yet she should of noticed her drink was laced.

"He didn't.. ?" Ino couldn't say it. The leather dress she was proud of was now ruined, slit right down the middle. Her black underwear and bra were still intact. Being exposed in front of Kankuro didn't cross her mind. Had she not been drugged, the mission wouldn't have ended this way. Of course, had she not been drugged, she wouldn't have had to be rescued. Failure, scared, the only emotions she could feel right now.

"No" Kankuro shook his head, "I came in before he could get his pants down."

Ino nodded and tears started to swell in her eyes. Her strength had not returned and her eyes were still heavy but she reached out, weakly pulling Kankuro to her in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. Her tears left their traces on his shirt as he pulled away after what seemed like a comforting lifetime to her.

"We need to leave. Edgar's goons are going to come looking for Junpei soon. He said he was going to come collect a new toy and be back. We need to hurry."

Kankuro brought Ino's pack into the bathroom and set it on the counter. Ino called him before disappearing into the room. He peaked around the doorframe, "Yeah?"

"Thank you." She looked a mess, but her words were genuine. If Kankuro had stalled any longer, she would have been raped by Junpei.

He nodded and closed the door after him. A tear fell down her face and she started taking off her torn leather dress for her familiar shinobi gear.

Upon returning to Suna, Junpei was detained in the interrogation rooms. Ino checked in at the hospital to be looked over and blood work. After her blood came back clean, no other drugs or poisons found, she was requested to Gaara's office to aid with the interrogation.

Ino paced around the office, her hands joined behind her back. She noticed on the wall above Gaara's desk were pictures of the former Kazekages. The very last picture was of the Yondaime Kazekage, The Sand Sibling's father. Ino leaned across the desk to take a better look. "The resemblance is right on.."

"What are you doing in here?"

Ino jumped, turning around quickly, "T-Temari, I'm waiting on Baki and.. wow, Kankuro looks like a younger version of your dad" she pointed to the picture.

Temari joined Ino by the desk, her eyes setting on the photograph of her deceased father. "Yeah, but don't remind him"

"Hm?"

Temari sideways glanced at Ino, "This family has a lot of problems but daddy issues are on top of it all. He's never liked being compared to our father, hated being told the resemblance. Kankuro is unique in his own ways and it's hard to prove your identity when you wear the face of someone so unlike yourself"

Ino offered no comment, absorbing what Temari offered about her brother.

Temari faced Ino and placed a hand on her hip, "Ino, I'm not naïve. I know why you came here. I haven't said anything about it but things have progressed that need to be addressed. I don't know anything about you or the relationship you had with Shikamaru, but getting close to my brother isn't saying much for your character. Using him to get back at us isn't proving anything but you being a vindictive bitch. Whatever you're leading on, end it now"

"You're right, you don't know anything. We have known each other since birth, Shikamaru and I. I have stayed by his side through dark times and shared good ones. You may have him in this dry, dirty, little shit hole at Gaara's beck and call but not for long. "

Ino gave Temari a superficial smile before turning on her heels. Ino looked back at Temari, "And don't worry about Kankuro. He's a grown man. He doesn't need his big sister to keep him save from little ol' me."

"If you hurt my brother, it will be the last thing you do." Temari's voice was cold as Ino walked out.

Ino's hands shook from anger and her nostrils flared. She found Baki and Gaara coming up the staircase as she passed them, "I'm impatient. Let's get this over with." They looked after the bombshell as she disappeared.

Ino wore a mask as she stood beside Baki and two ANBU members. Her knuckles were red from repeatedly punching Junpei in the face. It felt good to release her anger; it felt good to punch that smug look off his face after what he did. Baki did not hold her back, understanding perfectly her anger. But it wasn't just the anger she felt toward Junpei. It was Temari's threat and Shikamaru's accusations. Her eyes swelled with angry tears as she let it all out. She wasn't using Kankuro. Hell, they hadn't done anything! Now Shikamaru thought of her as a spiteful slut and Temari had the wrong picture. She was sure Gaara would assume the same thing. She hoped he would not send her back to Konoha before she could fix this misunderstanding.

After several hours, Junpei cracked. He gave it all, Edgar's whereabouts, where the majority of their members were staying, even the small brothel he was running under the bar with drugged up women he kidnapped. Ino returned the mask to the Anbu member she borrowed it from. To her surprise, Kankuro was waiting outside. Noticing her bloody knuckles, he reached for her hands but she pulled them away, side stepping to go around him.

"Ino.." he called out to her but she ignored him. It wasn't his fault. None of it was but she wouldn't let him see her cry. She was tired and just wanted to be alone right now.


	11. Chapter 11

A Sand Shinobi applied pressure to the bloody wound on his thigh while taking cover under the trees' branches. Kankuro stood up, placing his muddy bunraku hat in his pocket. Their mission was a success but Ino was angry at the loss of her pouch which had been washed away by the flowing water around their ankles. Ino rubbed her hands together and placed them directly over the shinobi's wound, applying her medic skills. The mud was becoming thicker gradually, the longer they remained under the tree, the deeper they were settling into the mud. With no relent on the rain, they struggled through the storm and mud back to Sunagakure.

Ino had hardly spoke to Kankuro during the mission. If Shikmaru was assuming they were sleeping together, she needed to push Kankuro away. He had given her space since the night she walked away from him. She would catch him staring at her and he would quickly look away at something else. To suddenly revoke the friendship they had been building was unfair but Shikamaru was her goal. Not Kankuro. A part of her felt guilty to treat him like this since she did enjoy spending time with him but the other side was willing to do anything for Shikamaru.

Reaching their apartment building, Ino went straight to the landlord's apartment to get a spare for her apartment since her pouch and keys were washed away. A sign on his door said he would be gone for three days. Without her keys, Ino was locked out of her apartment. Ino shivered, rubbing her arms up and down, "Where am I supposed to go until he gets back?"

Suna was dry and hot during the day but once the sun set, the temperature dropped. Being in the cold rain all day and coming back to a cold night in Suna, Ino was sure she was going to get sick. Her shoes and legs were still muddy as well as Kankuro's attire. Mud dried her hair in large strands.

Kankuro paused a second before scratching at his head, "You can.. uh, you can stay with me"

Ino bit her lip, looking at the Kazekage tower. If his siblings and Shika found out she was staying at Kankuro's place, no matter how innocently it was intended, they would assume the worst of her. But what choice did she have? She -needed- a shower and some rest.

"Ino, c'mon. You can have the bed. I'll take the floor" Kankuro gestured towards the stairs.

'_This is going to look bad..' _

Kankuro unlocked the door to his apartment, and Ino followed inside. When he turned on the lights, she noticed right off that his bed was in the living space.

"Go ahead and take a shower first. There are clean towels in the cabinets." Kankuro took out a clean shirt from his drawers and handed it to her. Ino nodded and offered a small smile for thanks. The water ran a caramel color as the hot water rinsed the mud off, revealing her ivory skin under. Bubbles from his body wash swirled in the drain, mixing with the mud.

Ino rubbed the towel through her damp blonde hair as she walked through Kankuro's apartment. It was no different from her's except the layout was backwards. The shirt he gave her was big on her and she was glad it was long enough so she wouldn't have to put back on her wet underwear. Mud had managed to even soak through her shorts. She loaded her clothes with his into his stackable washer and dryer. Kankuro was in the shower and she could hear the water running. Ino stopped in front of the bedroom door and slowly opened it. She turned on a small lamp and took a look around. Puppet limbs were in a cubby in the wall and a torso sat in the corner. On a bench, two puppets sat together completely content. They didn't look anything like Crow or Kuroari. They were human like and didn't have any extra appendages like Scorpion had. A small smile played her lips at their normalcy. As she was about to turn off the lamp, she saw a hooded puppet hanging in the corner, partially covered by a drop cloth. Curiosity was her worst enemy. She looked over at the door, listening for the sound of water still running. It's bare human shaped feet barely off the ground and she had to raise onto the balls of her feet in order to uncover it's head. The puppet had medium spikey black hair, its eyes a faded gold color. The resemblance to someone she had once seen raced through her mind. But where had she seen such a face?

"You shouldn't be in here"

Ino quickly turned around, her hand covering her heart, "Ah, shit. You scared me! S-Sorry, the door was open."

Kankuro didn't have his iconic purple kabuki paint. It wasn't something she witnessed too often. His dark blue pajama pants were loose and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was much bigger and muscular compared to his younger brother. Kankuro gave her a disapproving look as he walked passed her and placed the drop cloth back on the familiar puppet.

"He looks familiar.." Ino rubbed her chin as she stared down, her mind racing through her memories. "That's right! In Gaara's office, there's pictures of the former Kazekages. I knew I seen that face before.. Why do you have a puppet with the Sandaime's face?"

Kankuro sighed, finishing covering the puppet.

"When Sakura defeated Sasori, I was pissed. She killed him and I was the one who nearly died in a failed battle against him." Kankuro chuckled, shaking his head, "I had to see for myself. I went to claim Sasori and that's when I saw him. I had to take him or someone else would of. You can't find a more ultimate weapon for a puppet master than that. "

"Does the village know you have him?"

"No. No one. Not even Gaara knows. I told him that Sandamaine had been destroyed when really, I took him for myself. Please, Ino, don't say anything." His eyes were looking into her's, a plea within.

"I don't know if I can promise that. What about his family? Did you ever consider that they would want to give him a proper burial?"

"I did. I mean- I do think about it but perhaps its better they didn't know what became of him" Kankuro shrugged. It was obvious to Ino that he didn't really care.

"You have Sasori. Sakura said he defeated the Third. What more power do you need?"

"Don't judge me, Ino. Don't even. I never used him. Not once." Kankuro put his finger in her face.

"I'm not judging you. I just feel sorry for him"

"Promise me, Ino. Promise you won't tell anyone." Kankuro put his hands on her shoulders.

Ino looked away from him.

"Ino." he shook her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"I won't say anything but promise _me _you'll let him rest. He's not a weapon. He's a person."

Kankuro glanced back at Sandamaine. "I may need his help one day. To protect the same village he fought to protect. To protect my family and friends. But I promise I will seek his help only as a last resort."

Ino nodded. They were silent for a while before Kankuro turned Ino around by her shoulders and started guiding her out of his work room.

Ino accepted the hot tea he handed her as she sat in the mess of sheets of Kankuro's bed. They smelled of his body wash and laundry soap which meant he showered before bed every time. Something she appreciated in a boy. She sipped the tea while he laid out a blanket on the floor at the end of his bed. She couldn't keep herself from staring at his shirtless torso. His back was refined and the deep V of his hips had always been major turn ons for her. Shikamaru wasn't exactly muscular due to his laziness but he was lithe. If the two very different shinobis were to stand side by side, Kankuro would win hands down. She bit her lip to keep from smiling as she grabbed a pillow to give him. Kankuro sighed as he finally relaxed, leaning against the mattress. They sat in silence for a while, taking sips of their tea. She felt bad she had treating him like crap since Cabilu and here he was, not holding it against her.

"I'm sorry for the way I have been treating you the last couple of days."

Kankuro looked at her. "It's okay. I figured it had something to do with Shikamaru. I heard him yelling at you. Temari came to me, asking if there was anything going on between us afterward. You seemed a bit.. off since."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her what happens between us is no one's business"

"What?! Why didn't you tell her there is nothing going on! Now they're going to think there is something!" Ino panicked, her cheeks turning red.

"Calm down, ja. If Shikamaru really wanted to know, he should of asked me. Not go to my sister. I'm not going to play this he said/she said game with them."

"Er.. you're right. But he already thinks there's something.. I don't want him to think less of me."

Kankuro ignored her heart broken look. The room was quiet for a while as they sipped the tea.

"Do you think there is someone made just for you? Like a soul mate?" Ino asked. Her thoughts of Shikamaru had sidetracked her into a downward spiral of self pity and soul mate ideals. Anytime she felt hurt by him, she got sucked in.

"Don't we all? I don't think I have to explain how hard it is to find someone. Civilians don't understand how we sacrifice every aspect of our lives. No one understands except for another ninja. Its harder for us to find that someone that completes the battered heart of a weapon. Being Yondaime's son and Gaara's brother, you'd think women would want to be apart of a strong family. But my family's reputation is something we're trying to rebuild."

Ino had never considered the possibility of finding love with a civilian. It was extremely rare for a ninja to marry outside of the village. Family reputation was a huge thing in ninja villages and considered Kankuro's family past, she knew any females in their right mind would steer clear of dating either Kankuro or Gaara. She looked at him and she felt guilty. He was good guy at heart under his foul mouth and a talented shinobi. Not to mention that body. She was sure he didn't think he was good looking which made him even more attractive. Ino knew that had she not been assigned his partner, she would of never got to know him, never got to see a sweeter side of him, never see him for who he is under the paint.

"A while back, I said something that bothered you about your puppets and women.."

From across the room, a small marionette jumped off a dresser and began to climb the side of the bed. Once on top, it started to dance for Ino.

"Ah, yeah.. that. Women don't like giant scary puppets and guys who "play" with them. They want someone cool, handsome, the elite type without the cold father or murderous brother"

Ino laughed and nodded, clapping at the end of the marionette's dance as it bowed, "Yeah, we do."

"See! How can I compete?" he laughed too. The marionette took Ino's empty cup and placed it on the floor.

"The puppets aside, I seen your ex. She's really pretty. You're very attractive so I don't think you have trouble meeting women. You're probably that guy who always chooses the wrong girl he thinks is his "type" and she's just a total bitch"

"You think I'm attractive?" Kankuro grinned at her.

Ino rolled her eyes, her cheeks feeling warm. She couldn't hold in her smile, "Yes. You're attractive, Kankuro."

"What if the right girl is in love with someone else?" Kankuro's weak smile slowly left his lips as he tossed the small wooden marionette in his hands.

Ino didn't quite know the answer. "I can't say."

Kankuro made a frown before nodding.

She decided to change the subject, "Why puppetry?"

This seemed to perk him up. He smiled up at her, "When I was little, my mother told me she was gonna have another son. I remember crying, fearing she wouldn't love me anymore. She made a promise to take me anywhere and wherever I choose, that would be our place, just for us. We went to a city and there was this old theatre selling tickets to their show. I asked her if we could see it and the whole time, I was absolutely awe-struck at the puppets and how hidden the master's kept to the shadows, controlling them. No one saw them and they could be anyone. I wanted that. We went all the time and after she died, I guess.. it was my way of hanging on to her."

"Your attachment to them doesn't seem so creepy after hearing that"

Kankuro shrugged, "Girls like you don't bother to get to know guys like me."

_'Wasn't that the truth..'_

"I am the worst side of girls wrapped in one. I am selfish, jealous, and quick tempered. Girls like me only see things as "I want" and no other way. You should never bother with girls like me. We don't deserve the good men we get.."

"Ah" Kankuro waved his hand dismissively, "They're the ones who don't deserve you. If a man can't handle a woman like you, he had no right in thinking he has a chance, ja. You're a challenge, no doubt. But that isn't a bad thing."

"It isn't? Don't guys like the dainty-fainty, save-me-damsels to boost their egos? Girls with selfless hearts made of sugar and angel tears?"

"Have you been dating civilians? We're ninjas. Girls like that don't make it past the chunin exams. Some guys like the submissive girls who just flow with everything. They're boring. You, you don't back down even when you're wrong-"

"When have I been wrong?" Ino exploded.

"Lemme finish!" he laughed, sitting on his knees in front of her, "You always have something to say. And you don't care if you step on people's toes. You're an amazing spy and you're.. you know, you're beautiful." Kankuro couldn't look her in the eyes at that last part. He knew saying that wasn't something he should have but it was true. She was so exotic in this desert. Everything about her had been drawing him in, closer and closer. He tried telling himself she was just a friend but the more they spent time together, the more he wanted to be able to spend time with her without an excuse or mission, to put his arm around her and smell that fruity perfume she liked so much, to be able to kiss her. "But... the good ones are always in love with someone else.." his voice whispered.

Ino's body felt tingly and numb at the same time as her heart skipped. Many men had said she was beautiful but hearing Kankuro say it, her body reacted on its own. Her hand caressed the side of his face, "Even if you think the good ones are in love with someone else, there is going to be a one who falls for you. Like the paint you wear, you're so different under it all. Why wouldn't she after seeing the man you are?"

"Don't say things like that." Kankuro's touched her hand, leaning into it.

"Why not?"

"Because I won't hold back" Kankuro snatched her hand away from his face and brought it to his chest as he sat up. His other hand was in her hair, pulling her to him. Without a thought, Kankuro pressed his lips against her's. His body had reacted on its own. He had been holding back and if there was a time to kiss her, might as well be now. Ino returned his kisses without a second thought. It felt right to her. His chest was hot and she could feel his heart wildly beating. A small moan escaped from her mouth when he nibbled on her bottom lip. Kankuro broke their kiss and pulled her to him, lifting her as he crawled higher on to the bed with her. His hand slowly slid the length of her long leg. His hand reached under the shirt, noticing she wasn't wearing panties. He smirked as she bit her lip to his hand's wandering. She couldn't control the mew that escaped.

"Ino, what are you doing to me?" he breathlessly asked in her ear. One hand was snaking slowly to her breast under her shirt. Her back arched at the trail of fire his fingertips were leaving on her skin. As the adrenaline surged her body, guilt was building in her stomach, conflicting with everything she was wanting.

"Kankuro.. I.."

"Hmm?" he answered, his lips on her neck.

"I'm not that kind of girl.." Ino whispered. He froze, absorbing her words and the forward actions between them.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder, he let out a groan, "No, you're not.. but its something else too, ja? Shikamaru?"

Ino couldn't speak. She tried to find her words, ones of truth but also ones not to hurt Kankuro. Taking her silence for his answer, he nodded, lifting himself off her. She lay there, pulling her shirt back down to cover herself back up as he went to his work room. The guilt in her stomach was building till she felt she would be sick. She felt like she just cheated on Shikamaru. After a few hours, Kankuro had not returned. She pretended to be asleep but sleep would not come. Her mind was reflecting on too much to let her get rest. At the sound of it, neither could Kankuro. Ino wiped the few tears that escaped from her eyes. This isn't what was supposed to happen coming to Suna.


End file.
